Ten Ways Til' Sunday
by Viva La Amore
Summary: Trunks and Marron have never met. She's an aspiring artist and he is the heir to a fortune. They both have past, that are anything but perfect. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Dance**

Author's Note: New rule if you want an update review!

_Dance: The act of dancing is more than just an alternative movement. It's a show, it's a story, and it's an expression. To dance is to work out your pain and joys that you may endure in life. A dancer is anyone who can feel anytime of beat running deep in their veins. It's not about technique or skill. It's about a deeper emotion. To dance is to live to live is dance-Viva La Amore_

The sweat dripped on the wood floor as both her hands and knees collapsed on the ground.

Her breathe was heavy and uneasy as she looked up at herself in the mirror as her face was drenched in sweat and her hair fell into her face out of the loose bun that was once neatly pulled away out of her face. Marron stood to her feet and stared at herself in the mirror and effortlessly lifted her leg to the point that it was adjacent to her face.

Holding the pose she pulled her core tightly and stretched her muscles and collapsed on the floor from the extreme training she had done for last past three hours. Her muscles ached being physically exhausted wasn't enough. She was mentally exhausted, as well but it wasn't enough. She had to push herself even further if she wanted to meet her goals.

Marron saw her phone vibrating on the other side of the mirrored room. Running over to the phone she hung a towel loosely over her neck and picked it up.

"Hey, are you going to make it tonight"? Marron smiled at the man's voice over the phone. "Yeah, I'll be there but I don't know the location". Marron placed the phone down on the recently shined floor and put it on the loud speaker as she grabbed her t-shirt and slid it over her black sweat covered sports bra and began to put on her shoes. "Capsule Corporation he addresses is 1000 Briefs Manor. It's the tallest building in the city you can't miss it. The party is on the sixteenth floor. I know you're never on time so it's my birthday wish for you to be on time". Marron finished getting dressed and grabbed her keys.

"Goten don't worry about it. We aren't in college anymore. I've learned a little bit of time management since then. Oh and how did you manage to get your party to be there?" Marron knew the place alright but who didn't? The world's wealthiest family lived there, maybe in the galaxies.

"Oh my friend's family runs the place. He is hosting the entire thing". Marron was shocked that she went to school with this guy for four years and never knew he was friends with the famous and infamous Briefs. Every time she picked up a magazine or got online then she saw one of them plastered across it. The two kids were the ones who were photographed the most and the boy wasn't too bad looking either.

Marron locked the door to her studio that she had spent the last past year building. She was so proud of it, it was her life work so far but she wasn't going to stop there. Marron had a dream to be a dancer on Broadway. It was a dream of her's; she didn't care to be famous that much but just had a burning flame inside of her to dance. Getting inside of her two door car she listened Goten go on.

"Why haven't you told me in all the years you have known me that you're in close contact with the Briefs family"? Tossing her dance bag in the backseat she placed on her wireless device on her ear that ironically had the Capsule Corp symbol on it.

"You never asked, but I got to go get ready. See you soon". He hung up the phone and she watched the sun setting on the busy city. Her studio was in the middle of the business of the city. Her address was only about three miles from her house and she could see the high-rise building from her condo.

Parking in her drive way she locked the door and commenced to drop the dirty clothes on the floor as she lead her way to the bathroom dropping one garment with every step of the way. Turning on the hot water she let a smiled come across her face. The water was relief on her aching and ran- down muscles. The lathered the thick layer of creamy soap on her salty skin. If she didn't have somewhere to be she would have gotten lost in the ecstasy of the shower.

Turning off the shower she sulked as she wanted to stay there for at least an hour.

There weren't many pleasures in her life she was always training and going on casting calls. It wasn't easy but she had no social life, the only people she remotely associated with were her students and Goten. That wasn't that much anymore since he had started his own business, he had his own dojo that was his pride and joy. Marron wrapped herself in a towel and one on her head to dry her hair.

Walking into her closet she pulled out a simple and sophisticated outfit. The outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a flowing sheer ivy green button-down, and a black one button blazer. Marron walked into the bathroom and straightens her hair hastily. Parting her hair down the middle she finished the layered hair style. Feathering her lash and adding a little bit of sparkling eye shadow, completing the outfit with a fire hydrant red lip.

She figured if she was going to be in the present of West City royalty she could look somewhat nice.

Grabbing her favorite pair of simple black heels she left and looked at her watch. She was late but only by five minutes. Looking in the backseat she sat the wrapped present next to her. It wasn't much but she bought him a gift card to his favorite restaurant. Knowing him it was the best gift she could muster.

Pulling up the building parking garage was packed. She saw a familiar face yelling on the phone but she didn't want to get involved. The phone conversation seemed pretty heated as she looked at the lavender hard man. He seemed like he was rather aggravated. Shaking it off she got into the elevator. From what she could tell the place was amazing. The elevator was made of glass.

The elevator was making her kind of dizzy as she seemed like she was floating above the floor.

Marron walked in and her name was taking and her gift. The place was amazing; it was a mixture between a club and a casual spot downtown. There were wrap around couches in the corner. A dance floor, tall bar tables and a full on bar in the middle of the floor. Marron had never met his friends and family before, she was feeling completely out of place. They had been friends for a long time but they were always both doing their own things in life.

She hadn't seen much of him since school ended since there graduation.

Marron felt a hand on her shoulder and was met with a smile. "Well how are you birthday boy"! Marron smiled and gave the spikey headed boy a hug. **"**Come on I want you to meet everyone".

He pulled her by the wrist and drug her across the floor to where his family was sitting. He introduced her to the odd group of people Marron only gave a polite smile and shook hands.

"There is someone else I want you to meet but I can't find him. My other best friend, besides you, Trunks Briefs". She was still a bit shocked she didn't know about the guy. "Oh there he is come on". If her arm wasn't attached to her then Goten would have taken it with him. Trunks brushed back his hair in frustration and frowned as he looked up a blonde was pushed in his face.

"What's up bro, ex wifey drama"? Marron looked over the man and he was very handsome. His perfectly cut hair and his face looked like it was chiseled by the gods themselves. His outfit looked effortlessly put together. He had on a black slight V-neck shirt and loose black jeans and sneakers. His outfit was topped off with a simple black leather jacket. He barely looked older than her to have an ex-wife or be married but she was twenty four herself. Marriage didn't seem like it was for everyone especially not her.

"Hopefully very soon to be ex-wife." Trunks looked down at her and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry that you have to hear my drama. I'm Trunks Briefs, you must be Marron Juu I've heard a lot about you over the years." She gave him a sweet smile and shook his hand. Pushing Goten with her elbow she joked around with the two for a while. Goten disappeared as the party settled down. Trunks was on the phone for the entire evening with his presumed wife.

Marron made her way to the exit as if she said good bye to everyone. She looked around with Trunks and found him at the bar. "Hey, I was on my way out and just wanted to say good bye." Trunks didn't say anything but he looked very stressed with the bourbon on in his cup. "You drink Ms. Juu"? She shook her head back and forth declining.

"I'm a light drunk so I choose not to". Marron sat on the bar stool next to him and order a virgin drink. "What would you do if a selfish bitch you married out of blind love tried to suck you dry of everything you worked for. Then she leaves you for someone else. How would a bright girl like you handle the situation"?

Trunks asked finishing off his drink and sliding the glass back over to the bartender for a re-fill. "Well I wouldn't be in that situation for two reasons. I'm not a lesbian and I don't believe in marriage but, if she didn't put in the work so why should she get anything. She sounds like a leech to me; no offense". Trunks looked at her and laughed.

"It sounds like you met her already, well thank you. I don't want to hold you up. I'm sure a pretty girl like you has tons of things to do." He laughed and looked at her. Marron started to blush and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Believe me I don't but it was nice to meet you".

"It was nice to meet you too Ms. Juu". Trunks smiled at her finished another drink.

"_Maybe all women aren't evil"_ Trunks thought to himself.

Marron exited the extravagant party with a smile plastered on her face. IT felt good to get out and not worry for one night about if she was good enough. This Trunks guy was so much nicer than the magazines made him out to be. His entire family was nice expect for his father he seemed rather mean but everyone had their own past to deal with. Including her, Marron wished her family was as picture perfect as the Briefs or even the Son's family.

Her parent's had practically disowned her for dropping out of law school and starting to purse her dreams. Disappointing your family was a tough enough but being cut off by them was a totally different story. Her parents were different kind of people.

They made their living off of the fighting industry. Her mother was even the world's martial arts champion one year. She used the money to put her only child through college and even bought her house. They had their own training dojo but it was miles away from anything. It had been months since she had even talked with her parents. Her father seemed the most disappointed when she told him she dropped out.

He told her it was a waste of time. He told her she was throwing her life and education away.

Marron spoke to her parents with a level of disrespect she never knew. It was hard for her parents not to support her but it was harder not talking to parents.

Marron got in the car and looked the time. "Well it was fun but I have class in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Run**

Trunks sat at his desk and shifted through the folders that were stacked up. It wasn't his favorite part of the job but it was part of it. He looked through on file signed off on it and sat it to his left. At least the work day was almost over.

"Mr. Briefs, your wife is at the front desk. Would you like me to send her in or call security"? Trunks looked at the speaker on his desk and frowned. That was one woman who could turn his day upside down and right side up. Trunks weighed his options and he decided to make his own option. Trunks without a reply to the speaker on his desk. He opened his window and jumped straight out took off in the mid-day sky. Trunks didn't have the patience to deal with the drama that was brewing in the receptionist office.

Trunks couldn't go home quiet yet because he really didn't want to meet his options. Option one he could be yelled at by his mother for leaving work early. Option two is to literally drug to the gravity chamber with his father. He wasn't up for either choice for the day. He had an alternate, his best friend's house, Goten Son. Goten moved to the city once he opened his own dojo not far from the downtown area.

Trunks flew to his balcony and saw his lifetime friend flicking through the channels.

"Hey Trunks you're on the news come look". Trunks shook his head and declined.

"No, if it's about the divorce spare me. I just dodged her at the office by jumping out the window." Goten turned off the TV and stood up and stretched his tense muscles. "I told you see was a prick but no one listens to the wise Goten." Goten said refereeing to himself while he began to rummage through his fridge. He pulled out enough food to fill a buffet.

"Is Valese here"? Goten shook his head. "No, and I don't think she will be coming back anytime soon either. We got into an argument after party Friday. A bad one too". Trunks frowned he was hoping that his friend wasn't ruining another relationship. He had a way of throwing away the good things that happened to him. Like Valese, she was a girl that did everything for him but Goten took her for granted.

She wasn't the smartest girl but she loved hard. She loved Goten hard and he just didn't see it.

"That sucks man. I think I'm going go for a run you wanna come"? Goten shook his head with a glazed donut hanging out of his mouth. "Nope it's my off day; you can keep the running to yourself".

Trunks only laughed to himself at the world's laziest athlete. Trunks went into the bathroom and uncapsuled his running clothes. A pair of black sweats pants and a plain white shirt with a pair of simple sneakers. He strapped on his phone armband and said good bye to his friend that he had dropped in on. Trunks got in the elevator and saw his phone ringing it read: _Danielle Briefs_

The girl he thought was he one and only. He rolled his eyes and cut off the phone as he slid it back into his arm band on his bicep. Trunks put in his ear phones and just blasted the music loudly in his ears. He didn't want to think about her.

Running didn't really do much for him physically but mentally it made his thoughts more clear. He had been running a lot lately. He ran about ten miles and a moderate jog and just took in the scenery. Trunks worked it into his schedule as much as possible. His mind didn't have time to process everything.

His wife of two years decided out of nowhere she wanted a divorce after buying everything she wanted with his money.

He married her after knowing her for only three months and he was struck by her beauty and she was smart. He met her at a conference in America and he fell for her and hard. After about five dates he proposed. She was a businesswomen and she had worked quite a deal from him. Even using his money to start of her dreams and once it took off she decided she wanted a divorce all of a sudden.

Making it almost halfway it felt great to be out of his office. Trunks saw a familiar face stretching on a park bench. Trunks smiled and jogged over to her. "Hello Mrs. Juu Marron turned around and looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

She wiped the sweat from her face with her forearm and gave him a smile. "Trunks, wow you're the last person I was expecting to see". He tilted his head to the side with a questioning look. "Why is that"? He stood beside her and stretched as well. Marron looked at him and blushed a bit as he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. The sweat glistened off toned and tanned abs.

"You're a CEO I wouldn't figure you'd have the time, but I'm on a time trial so I'll catch you later". Marron waved good bye to the lavender haired man. Trunks almost feel over his own feet trying to catch up. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get in a little workout too." Marron was confused but she nodded to him anyways. He didn't seem like the fitness type stuffed into a business suit.

"Of course I don't mind. I haven't had a running partner in a while". They both came up upon the hill and down another. The chatted awhile as Trunks eyes just kept wondering over the Marron's figure. He noticed her checking him out as he cleaned sweat from his face he only saw it as pay back. She wore black spandex shorts that only covered her butt and the top of her thighs. A tight blue fitness top that outlined her perfect form.

Her long blonde hair was braided to one side and hung loosely as they ran together. She had to be an athlete and he was dying to find out what kind. Trunks stopped on her cue as she bent over and tried to catch her breathe. "You look…like you could… go another ten miles. What's your secret?". Trunks smiled and looked at her he wasn't sure if she knew the secret or not so he changed the subject.

"Do you wanna grab a smoothie or something? I know this great spot". Marron nodded as they walked together to the shop. "Mr. Briefs what can I get you the usual"? The older man asked writing down the order and looking over to the girl next to him. Trunks nodded and also looked to Marron.

"I'll take the same thing. I trust you have good taste". Trunks paid for the drinks and they took their seats inside and began to talk. Trunks just listened to her like a child getting a bed time story. "So tell me what do you do for a living"? Trunks asked sipping the tasty beverage from the straw.

"I'm a dancer; I have my own studio downtown." Trunks looked as if someone just told him a wonderful secret. "So you're a business women? Maybe we can exchange secrets". Marron only laughed and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Me? No, I'm don't really like the business part of it. I don't see why a multibillionaire would need trade secrets anyways. Plus, I just have a passion to dance it's an art to me. Goten always teases me that it isn't the same as fighting. I beg to differ though, its steps and motions. If you put no feeling behind those motions then it's just movements." Trunks just listened to her and couldn't help smiling. The sun began to set as the sky was getting dark.

"The way you talk about it is the same way I feel about fighting. I love it but sometimes you have to put your passions aside for work. When you don't you break ties with the ones you love". Marron looked up to him. She wondered if he knew that he parents had cut her office because of her choice to purse her passions.

"Oh, I understand that more than anyone. " Marron noticed the sky was getting dark and that she ran there instead of driving. She smiled sadly because she didn't want to leave Marron felt like she could talk to him all night.

"It's getting dark so I should go, maybe we can do this more often. "Trunks nodded and tossed both of their empty cups. "Do you want me to walk you home"? Nodded yes he almost jumped out the door to hold it for her. Marron smiled to see how anxious he was to walk with her. "Thank you didn't have to. So tell me something about yourself Mr. Briefs".

Trunks thought to himself. He had so much that he could tell. "How about I tell you a secret and you tell me one. You can't tell one though". Marron nodded intensely. Her palms started to sweat as she prayed it wasn't something creepy like he was a murderer or something. "Well I can fly". Marron looked at him and stopped walking and just stared at him. It wasn't the reaching he was expecting.

"Are you an alien too"? Trunks almost fell over at her unaffected reaction. "Yeah, I'm guessing Goten told you"? Marron nodded. "That makes since thought, we ran five miles and you barely broke a sweat. I knew something was up". Trunks smiled at her and laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lie. But now you have to tell me a secret". Marron started to walk again and looked at him.

"Well it's not a huge secret like yours but one time in college I went streaking with some friends. I got arrested that night and you're the only one who knows that". Maroon said waiting on his reaction as well. Trunks started to cheerfully laugh came from him. "Who would arrest you? Those cops should have been taking pictures." Trunks thought about what he said and tried to pull his foot out his mouth.

Marron laughed as he tried to fix what he said. "That came out wrong. I just meant you have a nice figure but not in a way that your into porn. NOT that you watch porn but if you do that's fine, too because everyone watches it every now and then." Trunks felt a finger on his lip. "It's okay, but remembers it's a secret."

Marron walked to her door and smiled. "Thank you for today. I had fun." Trunks nodded and turned to leave. Marron watched him leave and closed the door. Trunks thought about it and turned around. Marron heard a knock on turned back around.

"Could I get your number"? Trunks asked nervously looking at her.

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner**

_Dinner is a time to relax and reflect on your day. To be surrounded by family and friends. The kitchen is a place for stories and recipes to share. –Viva La Amore_

Marron sat down on her three person couch and waited. Looking back and forth at her phone and watch. Her finger began to impatiently tap on the shoulder of the couch. Goten and Trunks were supposed to be here tonight. They were only five minutes late but still the point was that they were late. Having dinner and talking was all she had to look forward to.

She knew that it was more of a girlish thing to do but she didn't exactly have any girlfriends to do it with. So she asked if her new friend Trunks and old friend Goten were coming over. Her studio was in a downtime since grade school had just started and most of her students were kids and teens. It was okay to have some time to herself even though she spent the time training and working on her technique.

Her audition for a concert coming up for some big name in the industry was only one month away and getting that gig would set her for at least the next two months. Marron heard a knock at the door as she jumped up. Sliding her heels back on she walked over to the door and opened it. She was met by a smiling face with a bottle of champagne.

"Trunks you look nice. I haven't seen you so casual". Trunks smiled and gave her a warm hug. Trunks took the chance to smell her sweet smelling hair. "Thank you look pretty nice yourself. Oh and by the way Goten is going to be late". She smiled and nodded looking at the bottle in his hand. "_Cristal, _wow this would pay for my house for three months. I've only heard about it in songs". Trunks smiled at her and took it in the kitchen and put it on ice.

"It's worth every penny I promise. Have you started dinner"? Marron shook her head and grabbed two glasses. "No, not yet I figured I wait for you two. I didn't want to do all the work". Marron said playfully pushing Trunks by the arm. He pushed her back flirtatiously. "Well I'd love to help. How are you doing by the way?" Trunks asked starting to open the bottle without breaking it. Marron didn't drink but she didn't know the next time she have such an expensive drink in front of her.

Marron jumped as the cork popped off and Trunks held it in his hand. Marron smiled, "Oh I'm fine kind of taking a break and letting my manager take more responsibility at the studio. I just like to teach not so much the business part of it." Trunks looked at her began to pour the two glasses of champagne. He watched her take out the raw meat out the fridge and turn on the oven.

"Isn't that what you went to school for business management?" Marron nodded and looked at him as she took the glass. Marron couldn't stop smiling looking at him. He wore a simple outfit. Dark colored jeans a pair of white sneakers and a short sleeve grey V-neck. She felt over dresses, she wore violet long sleeve wrap around dress. He was a handsome guy but Marron had to look away before she let herself drool. Trunks caught her blushing but he only smiled back at her and decided the break the tension.

"Cheers to good food and good wine". Trunks said as Marron repeated him and they started to drink the wine. "This is amazing…" Marron said sitting across from him at the glass round table. "I'm glad you like it." Trunks finished his glass and looked around the house. It was pretty nice everything was in order. This was his first time being in her house.

It had barely been a month since he met her. He just seemed happier having her around, in his life. She defiantly wasn't like most girls he knew. Or that tried to talk to him. She wasn't desperate; she was independent and just beautiful. "How is the whole divorce thing going with Danielle"? He rolled his eyes the statement and poured himself another glass.

"Well….she got my beach house in the Bahamas and two of my cars and twelve million dollars. I finalize in a month". Marron only shook her head at the situation. She had no ill feelings toward the girl she just felt bad for Trunks. She knew heartbreak and he seemed to really have cared about her. "I'm sorry but at least it's not half right"? Marron said sympathetically.

Trunks sat his glass down and looked at it. "It's not about the money really. It's just knowing, you've been used by a person you thought you were in love with. Just to know they just loved your money". Marron didn't know what to say or do. A knock on the door without taking her eyes off him. "It's open". She said standing to place the food in the oven. Goten walked in with a pan of food and a movie.

"Hey sorry I'm late….why so glum this is supposed to be a party". Marron frowned at Goten. "Goten this isn't a party. It's a get together." Trunks waved at him and helped his friend bring in stuff. "Fine, _get together". _Goten said sarcastically as he looked at the two empty glasses of champagne. Then he looked at Trunks, and narrowed his eyes at the two.

He'd been trying to get Marron to drink since he knew her and nothing. Trunks brings one bottle and it seemed like he didn't even have to ask twice.

Goten figured he'd leave it alone for now.

Dinner had finally finished as they all sat on the table and laughed and talked with each other. About an hour passed as the night rolled on. They all sat on the couch and relaxed. Marron seemed a bit giddier then usual Goten noticed. "Are we going to watch the movie"? Trunks asked as she shook her head no in disagreement. "Goten remember I have a hot tub out back why not get in"?

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and raised an eyebrow to him. "I actually have to go pick Valese up from…work you two go have fun don't let me ruin the night". Goten winked at Trunks. Making Trunks question his motive.

"Fine then party pooper, leave me and Trunks will have plenty of fun without you". Marron said walking out the back door leaving the two alone. Trunks turned and looked at his lifelong friend. "What are you doing Goten, I know you don't have to pick up Valese so what's your plan"? Trunks asked picking up the plates and putting them in the sink and cleaning up.

Goten shook his head. "You like her. She likes you a lot." Trunks avoided his glance and continued cleaning up the mess. "So even if I do…she's not looking to date anyone plus I'm technically still a married man". Goten shook his head at him.

"You're already doing her dishes you might as well tell her how you feel and believe me she likes you. I've known her for four years and she has never taken a drink from me or anyone for that fact. Marron doesn't drink but she was tonight with YOU. Screw Danielle you two are perfect for each other now go." Trunks looked at him and thought about it.

"I'll try but if this blows up in my face it's your fault". Goten rolled his eyes and pushed him to the backdoor. "Oh and Trunks don't sleep with her". Goten said on a serious note. Trunks looked at him as if he would even try to. After a moment of seriousness Goten slap him on his back. "Call me and tell me how it went bye lover boy."

Marron sat outside with her third and last cup of wine in the grass looking up at the stars. Trunks walked out with his hands in his pocket and looked at her. She was quiet as sight. Her long blonde hair was now in a ponytail and she had retired her shoes for the evening as he admired the bright moon reflecting off her flawless skin. Marron turned and looked at him. "Do you dance Trunks"?

He smiled at the question. "I'm guilty of a pretty good waltz". Marron got up slowly finding her center of balance stumbling a little bit Trunks was there to support her. Marron curtseyed to him as smiled and bowed to her like a gentleman. Marron placed her hand in his and another on his shoulder as he mimicked the motion but placed his on her thin waist.

They dance together under the moon as it reflected in her eyes. Trunks pulled her closer as she laid her head on his chest. "You're a pretty good dancer". Trunks said enjoying the warm of her body on his. Trunks put both of her hands on her waist and placed his head on top of hers. Marron just closed her eyes as the waltz became a sway.

Together the sway gently with each other for about five minutes before Marron stopped and looked up to him. "Do you wanna watch that movie now"? She asked looking up to him giving him a sweet smile as she held him around his neck.

"Ummm…sure if you want to". Marron let go of him making him let go of his grip on her. Marron held up her finger to him. "I'm going to go put on some sweatpants. Grab some snacks if you want I'll be right back". He watched her struggle to open the door the rest of the way and disappeared out of his sight. Marron walked into her room and tossed her dress carelessly on the bed.

Pulling open her drawers open she placed on some black shorts and a long sleeved black shirt. Wrapping her hair up in a bun Marron looked at herself and frowned in the mirror. _"Marron he's a married man technically and has probably been with the most beautiful women in the world. He is just your friend control yourself"_

Marron walked back into the living to see Trunks sitting on the couch with a bowel of popcorn in his hands. He held it up, "I made popcorn". Marron smiled and sat next to him grabbing the cover from the back of the couch. Marron felt awkward being so close to him. His arm hung carelessly over the back of the couch. "What are we watching"? She asked looking at the commercials starting.

"Avengers it's a pretty good movie". Marron nodded and started to watch the movie she had seen before. Her eyes grew heavy as she watched the movie. Her head leaned on his shoulder and Trunks placed his arm on her shoulder.

The simple action shook shivers up her spine. She sat up and looked at him and stared into his light blue eyes that matched her own. To Trunks that moment could have lasted forever as he was the one to close the gap between their lips. Marron relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back gently and slowly. Trunks changed his position to the point that he was almost on top of her. Trunks had one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist pulling her closer to him.

Marron lost herself in the kiss and ran her hands in his soft locks and let him dominate her. Laying her down on the couch Trunks ran his hands over her toned stomach. He stopped himself before he got any further. A pang of guilt hit him. He felt like he was taken advantage of her questionable state. Then his mind went to the other woman in his life.

Trunks sat up and looked at her. "Umm... I'm going to go". Marron looked at him with a confused look. She grabbed his hand before he got too from her reach. "Can you just stay tonight"? Marron asked holding his hand. Trunks just looked at her and let his heart make the decision for him.

"Yeah I'll stay".


	4. Chapter 4

**Gossiping**

Marron woke up on the couch and ran both hands over her make-up smeared face. Looking at the time she jumped up practically falling on the floor. Stumbling over her own feet she ran into her room and grabbed her phone. Her phone had six missed calls and excessive amounts of text messages from the manger of her studio. She was supposed to be teaching an exclusive class. The clock blared twelve in the afternoon. The class started at eight so there was no recovery. Marron sat on her large bed and rubbed her sleepy face.

She hated being late.

"What the hell happened? I never bail on work"? Marron picked up her phone and began to go through the overlapping messages in the high tech device.

"_I'm sorry about last night. I got out of hand and I'm sorry".-Trunks. _Marron raised her eyebrow at him and frowned. She had thought last night was a hit but then again. The kiss did happen under questionable circumstances. Regret wasn't emotion she felt about it but it was evident that he did.

**Trunks' Mansion:**

Trunks sat with his head in his hands. "Why are you even here?" Danielle sat in the chair across from him and crossed her legs at the ankle. "Trunks, I just want to talk to you. I don't want use to leave on a bad note". The brunette curled her red lips into a smile. He looked up at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you serious with me right now? Dani you used me took almost half of everything and left me. Why the hell wouldn't we leave this on a bad note? "She pretended to pout her lips plump lips and frowned to him. She stood up and walked over to him. It was still clear to the both of them she still had a spell on him like a curse. Trunks always gave into her demands and he was weak for the vixen. Placing both hands on his shoulders she looked him in the eye as her brunette hair fell in her face.

"Trunks, I still love you. We just don't work together". Trunks looked at her and pushed her away from him forcefully almost causing her to fall in the expensive black pumps. He stumbled back as she caught her balance and looked at him. "You're a monster and we both know that. If you could only learn to control that temper maybe we could have been something. I'm tired of covering up bruises."

She fixed her appearance and looked at the man in despair in front of her. "You know I've never purposely hurt you and I wouldn't either. I apologized for all the times it did happen." Trunks stared at her as she looked at him through the vintage mirror that hung in the living room. Danielle shrugged her shoulder as she adjust the white dress that tightly hung to her elongated body.

"Trunks last time I check sorry doesn't make scars go away". Trunks heard a knock on the compound door and he was surprise. He wasn't' expecting any visitors for the day but he defiantly wasn't expecting her. Trunks got up and opened the door and saw a rather rough looking Marron at the door. Her hair was in a messy bun. She was sporting black legs and a oversized long-sleeved shirt. That has her dance company logo on it. A black shirt with white letters that read: _Elite Dance Company_.

Trunks didn't look as well dressed as usual. He had on a white tank top and grey sweat pants on and no shoes. Today must have also been his day off. "Marron, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon". Marron tried her best not to sound rude. "Can we talk"? Trunks nodded as he worried that his legal wife was inside probably looking for something else she could get from him.

He nodded regardless and let her in.

Marron walked into

The large house that was about three stories tall with beautiful gardens, luxury cars on the grounds. She had almost forgotten how to get there. He had explained it to her once before and she was amazed she remembered. Marron was taken back to the beautiful dark haired women looking at the fireplace mantle. She had a picture in her hand; it was a picture of her and Trunks standing in front of a Christmas tree.

She turned around and looked at Marron and gave her a smile. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company". The girl shook her head. Opening her large bag she tossed the picture into it. "Oh don't worry about me I was just on my way out". Danielle walked over to Trunks as her four inch heels clicked on the mahogany wood. Planting a kiss on his cheek she waved him off.

"Don't forget we have another meeting with the lawyer next week." Trunks walked her to the door as she left and locked it back. Marron was feeling very uncomfortable at the situation that just unfolded in front of her. She defiantly was feeling like a home wrecker as the woman planted a kiss on married man cheek. The same man that she made out with on her couch less than twenty four hours ago.

Trunks walked back into the living room and sat on his leather couch and looked at Marron. "Can I get you something to drink"? She shook her head no. Marron just stared at him. "Marron can you please say something"?

Marron sat down in the still warm seat. "I'm not okay with what happened last night especially knowing your still with your wife". Trunks shook his head in disagreement. "Marron it's-"

Marron held her hand up and looked at him. "I'm not done, then you tell send me a text message saying you're sorry about last night. I mean if you want to be friends fine but don't use me and just say sorry because-". Trunks jumped up from his chair and planted a kiss on her soft nude lips as she stopped talking. Marron kissed him back out of pure reflex as he was the one to end the gentle kiss.

"Marron, me and her are not together. She is a manipulative bitch. I said sorry because I felt like I took advantage of the situation last night. I like you a lot". Marron looked at him wide eyes as he pulled away from the kiss. She was really enjoying kissing him lately. Marron shook herself from the trance that he had her in and looked at him. She was confused by everything that he had said and done

"Trunks I like you, a lot. I will not be the other woman. That just makes the both of us but mostly me like trash." Trunks nodded and grabbed her hands. "What about when my divorce is final then can you be my only woman?" Marron blushed at the corniness of his pick up line.

"I'm not making that promise. I barely know you; you don't know anything about me." Trunks let go of her hands and stood up and crossed his arms. "Well then let me teach me something." Trunks walked into his kitchen and grabbed a premade sandwich. He got his mother to make him food for the week and capsule it. He was still very much so a momma's boy.

Trunks started to laugh in the kitchen as he started to look at Marron from the bar. "What"? Marron asked turning around looking at him. Trunks shook his head back and forth making his lavender locks shake. "Nothing you won't like it". Marron got up and began to follow behind him. "Tell me"? Marron poked him with a fork on the counter making him laugh.

"Stop…I'm…I'm…ticklish". Marron continued to tickle him with her fingers backing him up against a wall. Trunks fought to make her stop by grabbing her hands making her stop. Trunks picked her up by her waist causing her to scream in fun. Tossing her over her shoulder Trunks tossed her on the couch making her scream again. Trunks climbed on top of her and started to tickle her ribs.

Marron wrapped her legs around one of his arm and pulled it back. He was surprised they she was using a submission technique with him. He decided to play long. "Do you tap"? He shook his head as she tightened her toned thighs pulled on his arm and he pulled his arm back. Marron was a lot stronger than he thought she was. He was actually starting to feel some pain in his muscle.

"I tap!" Trunks gave her the satisfaction as she loosened the grip on him. Marron rolled on top of him and straddled him. She began to laugh "Not too bad for a girl huh". He nodded as his smile began to disappear as his and Marron's face turned bright red. Marron felt a bulge growing in the flimsy sweat pants.

"I'm so sorry". Trunks flipped her off of him on to the hard floor. Marron only laughed as Trunks ran to his room and slammed the door. She walked over to the door and leaned on it. "Are you really that turned on by wrestling with a girl"?

"Marron I think the best thing to do is to not be around each other until my divorce is final…I can't promise I won't try anything before then. Because you're really beautiful and I don't wanna go against your will…" Marron looked at the door and was confused. "Trunks what are you talking about"? After a few seconds Trunks opened the door and looked at her.

"I really want you…" Marron looked at the distraught man and smiled. "Wow… like want me"? He nodded. Marron bit her lip and smiled at him. "Well you hurry up and get that taken care of. I think it is a good idea we do keep our distant". Trunks nodded and smiled at her. Marron kissed his other cheek and left him with that. He walked her to the door and lead her to the door.

With a hug and a kiss to her cheek he bid her goodbye.

Trunks grabbed his phone out his pocket and dialed his lawyer. "Gohan can you move that meeting for the final papers to this week."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dating**

"Are you interested"? Trunks asked sitting on the couch at his best friend's house. He felt like a gitty school girl asking Marron out on a somewhat date. Tonight Goten's girlfriend Valese was hosting a Valentine's Day dinner at her house. Trunks' paperwork had been finalized and he just needed her Danielle's signature and everything would be done. He would be cleaned of the woman that had caused him so much grief and anguish. It was no denying that he was still in love with the beautiful brunette vixen but he felt like she didn't even exist when it came to Marron.

Marron was so different. She was beautiful and kind. He loved that she was her own person and didn't want to be anyone else. Marron was confident and he couldn't hide his attraction from the blonde haired dancer. His mind always drifted back to kissing her on her couch that night. He couldn't deny the attraction to her.

Trunks had kept true to his promise and stayed away from Marron. That didn't mean that he wasn't still calling her at every chance he could get.

"What kind of party is it"? Trunks could hear rattling in the back ground and thumping. He raised his eyebrow at background nose. "A Valentine's party, just music and dancing." He heard her cuss and scream in the back yard. Trunks looked at Goten and gave him a questioning look. "She is a weird girl I warned you". Goten said listening to the conversation on speakerphone. "Is it a date"? Trunks face looked as if someone just asked him a billion dollar question.

Goten jumped up and down and shook his head ecstatically no!

Trunks listened to the advice and took it. "No, not a date. I…wanna take you on a real date, soon." He received a thumbs up from Goten. "Umm…okay are you asking me there as your date or should I bring someone"? Trunks almost fell on his face. That was not what he wanted at all. Goten started to laugh uncontrollably. Trunks got up and left the room turning it off speaker and walking into his room that was at Goten's house. He closed the door leaving him in the living room laughing.

"I want you as my date. I meant that that I don't want you to think of it as our first date. I'm classier than to take a girl to a party for a first date". He heard her giggling on the other end. "I would love too. I'll be home in an hour. How about you meet me there? I wanted to show you something I order." Trunks agreed he was very interested in what she wanted to show him. Trunks jumped up and looked at what he was wearing. He wasn't too overdressed. He was in light grey suit with a white button down shirt. He had a board meeting with his mother that morning. Trunks hung up and shoved the phone deep into his pocket.

"How do I look"? Trunks said looking at Goten shoving food in his mouth. "Desperate". Trunks shot him a bird and left the room. "Hey it starts in an hour in a half. Try not to get caught up". Trunks shook his head. Grabbing his keys off the counter. He took off in his black custom car.

Trunks took toward the skies in the air car. Her house wasn't too far from the destination of the evening. Valese had a beach house rented out for the evening and it was all sponsored by Goten. Trunks was happy to see he was doing something nice for the girl he usually pretended like she wasn't there or mattered.

He felt a nervousness growing in his belly. It had been almost a month since he had last saw her and was excited. He arrived to the house and saw her car parked in the driveway. He knocked on the door and saw a note on the door. _In the shower, be out in five._

Trunks grabbed the note and safely tucked in into his pocket. Opening the door he looked around the nice sized house and wondered into a room he had never saw before. It was a spare bedroom but it had many trophies and ribbons on the wall. They all said first place, he didn't know how good she was until he saw a picture of her. She was jumping with both legs straight out into a perfect leap. It was a black and white picture and she looked weightless and flawless. Trunks was captivated with how beautiful she looked, he had to have been staring at the picture for about a minute.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and it was Marron wrapped in a towel.

"Do you like it"? Marron asked adjusted her towel. He nodded and looked to her. "It's amazing…" He got a good look at the still wet Marron and could help but gawk at her. "You look nice Trunks' as always." He only rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like a sky teenage boy he had never saw a girl practically naked. A blush came over his face and she smiled. Marron really enjoyed how gentleman like.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable". He shook his head and grabbed her arm before she left. "I didn't want to stare and make feel uncomfortable." Marron stopped and looked at him. Before he knew it her arms where wrapped around his neck. Trunks softly embraced her back. "You're such the gentlemen. It's cute. Would you mind helping me find something to wear"? Trunks let her go and as she pulled him along in her closet.

"Any suggestions"? Trunks watched her go in the bathroom and come out in a black underwear with a long black robe. He gulped as he felt hit rise to his face once again. "Umm… it's Valentine's Day so what about a red dress". She nodded and went into the closet and closed the door. Her phone vibrated on the bed, he couldn't help but look at the screen. The message popped up and it said two simple words that got his blood boiling.

_Hey Babe- Daryl_

He wanted to get up and leave but he had no reason to. They weren't dating and technically until the papers were signed he was married. But he felt rather jealous that some guy was talking to her. When he wanted the dancer all to himself. Goten had never mentioned her dating anyone before. But then again he mentioned she kept to herself. He didn't want to be with someone who was a cheater. If she had a boyfriend and lied about it he would cut her off. He was tired of being used by women.

She came out the room with a rather tantalizing dress. The dress was flowy and showed all her assets. It was made from a chiffon fabric and it was short I stopped just mid-thigh. The neckline was honest as her the dress was strapless with a small sweet heart neckline. Her hair was completely dry and wavy as it looked natural. Trunks completely forgot about the text as he looked at her long tanned legs. They were topped off by black heels.

"Too much"? He shook his head as he was mesmerized by her alluring beauty. Trunks only stood and naturally placed his hands on her slender hips. "Can I kiss you"? Marron asked looking into his blue shining eyes. Trunks allowed his lips to crash into her and pulled her close to him. Marron mimicked the motion of kissing his soft thin lips. He pulled away first before he let himself continue. He made himself stop he forgot that he just saw another guy on his phone.

"We should go before were late". Marron gave him a questioning look but agreed. "Yeah sure, let me grab my make-up and I'll do it while you drive". They agreed and Trunks opened the front door for her and locked it behind him from the inside. The car ride was silent and awkward as the sun set on the west city shores. Marron tired not to pay too much mind to it. She only figured he had a long day at work.

They shortly arrived at the destination as the parking lot was already filled with a dozen cars. They excited the car together and Trunks instantly wanted to leave. "Trunks…I didn't know you were coming…"Danielle said with a familiar face to Trunks on her arm for the night. It was the guy she had left him for. He wanted to turn and leave as he looked to his soon to be ex. Then he looked to Marron as he saw her awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to another.

He didn't say anything to her or Marron just left the two woman there. He went to find Goten as he found his ki-signature. He was in a room with Valese and they were yelling at each other and Trunks was about to add to that. "What the hell is Danielle doing here, is this supposed to be a joke of some sort"? Goten ran his hands through his hair and looked at the brunette. "Ask Valese because I'm fucking leaving".

"Goten please don't go, I didn't know". Valese yelled on the brink of crying. Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and kept him from leaving the room. "No, why is she here"? Goten snatched his arm from him. Goten just looked at her and back to Trunks.

"Valese invited her because their _friends. _Then without telling me because she knows I hate the bitch more than you". Trunks rolled his eyes and slammed the door leaving them there in shock. Trunks walked out the front door and went for a walk. Marron and Danielle watched him storm out the house. Without any explanation Danielle took after him which surprised Marron more than him leaving.

Trunks pushed his hair back out his face as he almost walked a quarter of a mile down the beach strip. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a cigarette and deeply inhaled as he lit it. His eye caught Danielle jogging over to him with her five inch heels in her hands. "Trunks stop please". He stopped and looked at her, he could feel his anger rising.

"Why the fuck can't you just leave me alone. You've gotten everything you wanted from me. Just fuck off okay? Stop whatever you think this is because. You act like me and you are fine when we aren't. Please just stop shit with me. You're a bitch a selfish bitch". Danielle looked at him as tears began to stream down her face. She dropped her shoes and covered her face and began to cry. Trunks watched her for a second before he felt his heart aching about what he said.

Trunks grabbed her by shoulders and pulled her into a hug as she hit him away. Trunks allowed her to hit him until she stopped and began to cry into his chest. "I never meant to hurt you… I love you so much". Trunks held her and said what he shouldn't have. "I love you too".

Marron watched from the top of the beach and walked back into the house to where Goten and Valese were now calmly talking. Marron opened the door and calmly asked to be taken home. Goten looked at her concerning to his best friend. "Why, where's Trunks"?

Marron rolled her eyes at the question. "On the beach making out with his wife. Please take me home". Goten looked at the scene on the beach of Trunks' arms secured around the petite woman. Goten shook his head back and forth. "Yeah, let me get my keys."


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies**

I wouldn't be me if I didn't get a little nasty-Trey Songz

"Mr. Briefs I'm sorry to bother you but a package arrived here for you". Trunks looked at the lady and then to Goten and received the yellow envelope from her. Goten raised an eyebrow at the unmarked letter and watched as his confused friend read over the letter. It took him about a minute to say anything as he read it. He folded it back neatly and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

"Well what is it"? Goten asked taking a drink from his beer. Trunks just shook his head and took a sip from his own beer. "I'm officially divorced as of today". Goten wasn't yet to celebrate as he heard the uncertainty in his voice. "What's the hell is the probably I thought you would be happy". Trunks ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He shook his head back and forward. "I slept with her last night". Trunks confessed as Goten just gawked at his love retarded friend.

"You slept with your ex-wife, who lives in a house that you bought with the man she left you for. Yeah I'm glad you ditched Marron last night because you're becoming quite the dickhead". Trunks squinted his eyes at him. That wasn't how last night happened in his book. "What are you talking about? When I got back to the house she was gone. She left me last night". Goten rolled his eyes frowned he really was stupid when it came to women.

"No, I took her home because she got sick of watching you make out with Danielle down on the beach". Trunks was in utter shock. He felt like shit because he invited Marron there and left her. Then again he was mad with her anyways. "I do feel bad but I'm pretty sure she has a boy friend named Daryl." Goten almost laughed at the thought of Marron having an actual boyfriend. It just didn't seem plausible. She didn't go out her way to meet guys ever. She barely even showed her face at clubs. "Marron Juu doesn't have a boyfriend".

**Café La Rue:**

Marron sat with her legs crossed as she read through the emails on her computer. She was still trying to process the night before of how having Trunks snuggled up with Danielle irked her. Then again it gave her an answer. No matter how much she knew she liked Trunks she refused to be his side whore. Her life was drama free and she planned on keeping it that way. Marron looked up at the sky and shook her head. "Marron"?

She untiled her head from staring at the sky and her eyes rested on the short brunette in front of her. "Umm… Danielle. Awkward seeing you here". Marron said putting her guard up. She really hoped she wasn't going to make a scene. "Yeah it is after last night. Do you mind if I take a seat"? Marron looked over to the empty chair and pushed it out with the tip of her foot. "Yea, go ahead. Is there something you wanted to say"?

The browned haired girl lifted her sunglasses and tucked the long ponytail over her shoulder. "You get straight to the point don't you? I just wanted to clear something up with you. That I and Trunks are not together. I don't want him either so. I don't want you to think that I and you should have bad blood with each other. I would like to actually get to know you better". Marron was listening halfheartedly but looked up at the whole be friends thing.

"Well thanks for telling me that but. I don't think me and Trunks are a good match. You two still have something and I'm not into married men. Even if they aren't with their spouse". Danielle looked at her and gave her a genuine smile. "I signed the papers today. Were no longer married it makes me sad but it wasn't worth it, He isn't stable". Marron took a drink from her frothy latte whipping away the foam mustache it left on her porcelain skin.

"Congratulations and what do you mean unstable"? She watched the girl take off her sweat jacket as she reviled the multiple bruises on her arms. Marron's eyes grew the size of baseballs as she examined the bruises. She never took Trunks as abusive of any type. Danielle pulled up the jacket to cover herself.

"He just can't control his anger sometimes. People say I took his money and left but no. I just wasn't staying in a relationship like that. He wasn't safe". Marron instantly felt bad for the girl. Marron had never judged her in the past because she know her. But then again she didn't know Trunks very well either. It was just so hard to believe but Marron didn't think she put those purple and black bruises on herself.

"I have to go but, thanks for the heads up". Marron said grabbing her things and standing. Danielle stood and hugged her which took Marron back a bit. As she pulled away and looked to her. "Listen, I'm not trying to scare you away because he is a great guy and you have my blessings". Marron tried to give the gitty girl a smile but could only nodded.

"Okay". Marron walked back to her car and began to process of the information that had just been given to her. She tried to shake it off but she couldn't. She needed to officially break things off with him so he knew. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

Marron looked at her phone and she already had five missed calls from him.

Rolling her eyes she texted him asking where he was at. He replied that he was on his way to her house to check on her. She stared at the message for a while. "_Wow what an ego"._ She headed her way back to her house and tried her best not to show how upset she was once she did arrive. He was sitting outside on his car and he looked like shit to be quite honest. His hair wasn't its normal shine. He wore a black short sleeve short that made his muscles bulge and matching black sweats that had Capsule Corp down on leg.

"Before I say anything, I wanna say…." Marron held up her head to stop him from talking. "No, don't okay. I don't wanna hear how sorry you are. You embarrassed me last night after you invited me somewhere. You end up with her making out on the beach. That's not okay. Then on the way there you don't say two words to me. I don't want to be with a player like you. I don't need a guy in my life to be happy."

Marron said putting him in his place crossing her arms over her plump chest. He took a deep breath and nodded to her. "I really am sorry. It's just when I'm with her she drives me crazy one way or another and I was wrong. I thought you ditched me last night once I did go back to the house so I left with her last night and I regret that the most. She signed the papers and me and she are done".

Marron rolled her eyes at him like she had heard it all before. "Did you slept with her last night"? Trunks lowered his head and nodded to her. Marron rolled her eyes and just walked away into her house and slammed the door.

"Go away. I knew you had issues but I didn't know being a dog was another one. She told me this morning about the papers. So just leave." Trunks really didn't want to leave like that but when he heard that Danielle had talked to her he knew that he couldn't just let that be. "Marron please open the door and talk to me. Please". Marron laid her back against the door as one tear streamed down her face.

She wasn't one to cry but she actually cared about him. For him to say that he did sleep with her was something she really didn't want to hear. Marron didn't like the image of him grinding on her it was just too much. This was why she wasn't in a relationship now. They were just too much.

Against her better judgment she opened the door. "It's cool. You're not my boyfriend and I'm not your girlfriend so I have no right to be mad." Trunks looked at her red eyes as she tried to avoid his glance.

"You do. I'm mad about it. I really care about you and I don't want to hurt you or anyone. What did she say to you"? Marron looked at him and had no problem calling him out on it. "She said she loves you but, she left you because you hit her when you get mad. Then she told me to stay away from you and showed me her arms from whenever". Trunks wiped his face and looked at her. He had to take a step back and just breathe before he was able to say anything.

He did admit to having an anger problem but Danielle almost made it seem like he beat her ass.

"Marron… I never hit her. I swear to you. I grabbed her too hard last night and bruised her on the beach. Then the rest were probably from last night. I've pushed her away but I never did anything to intentionally inflict pain on her. Do you think I'd hurt you"? Marron wasn't expecting such a question from him as she looked up into his matching eyes.

Marron shook her head in disagreement.

"No, but I don't… I don't know you". Trunks frowned and shook his head to her. "Marron you keep saying that but you do. I call you every day, tell you goodnight every night. You know me, I don't know you very well but I need to." Marron rolled her eyes to him. She didn't want to be a fooled by him. But she really wanted him and badly. Trunks looked at her and waited on her to say something or anything.

She just did what she had been thinking about since he had arrived. Crashing her lips into his own Trunks took no time returning the fiery gesture. Trunks pushed her back into the house and closed the door behind him with his foot. Marron pushed her tongue into his mouth and tasted the alcohol from the beers he had for lunch. Trunks bit her bottom lip and lifted her to the point that he had her pressed against the wall.

Marron couldn't help herself from him. She loved the feeling of his hands caressing her body in all the right spaces. Trunks hands rested on her butt keeping her suspended in the air quite effortlessly. Trunks stumbled backwards causing him to fall onto the lounge chair.

She fell on top of him and began to bite on his ear causing him to slightly moan. Trunks lifted his hips so she could feel the extent of what she was doing to him. Marron laughed this time as she remembered the last time she had put him in such a position.

Trunks ran his hands over her stomach over her abs. He looked up to her and gave her a smirk that his father would be proud of. His hands didn't stop at her stomach as he played with the rim of her shirt.

He was begging to remove it with his cerulean eyes. Doing him a favor she pulled the loose t-shirt over her head. She exposed her black lacey bra and her blonde wavy hair fell into her face. He pulled her down on top of him so he could continue a more gentle assault on her soft lips. His hands ran wild through her tangled hair and ran his hands down her back and rested them on her perfectly rounded ass.

Trunks gently squeezed her butt tightly.

Making her squeal at his smooth gesture. Marron pulled away and let her hair fall into his face. "I want to have sex with you really bad but I'm not." Trunks frowned at her and pulled her closer down on to his hardness. "Why"?

Marron sat up and tossed her hair over her shoulder to get it out her face. "Well let's see you ditched me last night and fucked another girl. Even the famous Trunks Briefs isn't so lucky, to have two girls in two days". Trunks shook his head and frowned.

"What are you doing tomorrow"? Marron slapped his chest and she felt like she slapped a brick. "You're insane."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rehearsal**

"Are you ready"? Marron nodded to the directions. The music started as she did the routine in her head. Her mind was at ease as she stood in first position. Her body flowed with the music as her routine was flawless. Her technique was completely on point as she made sure to breathe with every move. Marron did a series of impressive acrobats and landed them all firmly one her feet. She pulled her emotions from deep inside as she acted out every word of the song.

The song ended as she pulled one leg in the air effortlessly and held it there. The room clapped as she tried to catch her breathe. The man in front of her wrote down some and looked up to her. "Well, I've found my lead". Marron almost jumped up in glee as received the news of her. Marron bowed and joyfully left the stage. The man that had delivered the good news met her at the bottom of the stage. "Ms. Juu that was the most inspirational piece I've ever seen." Marron blushed and thanked the man.

"I would love to get together with you some time. Someone with your skill will more than likely have some great advice to give." Marron nodded as the man hugged her. Despite the discomfort she felt she gently hugged the man back. "Oh yeah, and there's a party at the beach tonight, come and meet everyone." Marron nodded to him and happily skipped off back to the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes.

Congratulations and dirty looks followed her as she changed back into her black tight V-neck t-shirt and cut off shorts. She loved the spring and the beach.

The first person that came to her mind to tell was a certain lavender haired man. Looking at her watch he was probably just now pulling up to his house. He had just moved out of his mansion to a smaller upscale condo. It was closer to her house too. Marron, grabbed her keys and she felt like she was on top of the world.

She jumped into her car and let the top down and pulled her bun down letting her blonde lengthy hair soar in the wind as she drove. Her relationship with Trunks wasn't exactly defined yet. Almost three weeks had pasted since he signed the papers with Danielle and Marron hadn't heard from her. Trunks and Marron had still been spending a good amount of time together but their relationship wasn't clear to her.

Were they a couple or just friends who make out with each other? She was happy with whatever they were because she wasn't one for boyfriend type things. She arrived at the high rise and swiped her key card. He had given it to her when she was helping him move his stuff into the apartment.

Marron walked up to the elevator and pressed in the code that only took it to his door. He loved a certain level of privacy and she really like that.

Marron was happy he didn't pose for the paparazzi that stalked him. Marron arose to his door and knocked, it only took a couple second. Trunks came to the door with a drink in his hand. "Hey, you look happy, how are you"? Marron wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips softly. I

"I'm very happy, how about you"? Trunks nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please come in and tell me"? He left his arm on her waist as he finished the dry martini and sat down on couch. He pulled her down on him to the point of where she was sitting in his lap. "Well…I got the leading part in the show. There's a party tonight and I thought you might want to go". Trunks smiled and kissed her cheek. "That sounds fun but, I think it's supposed to rain this evening." Marron frowned and sat facing him. Wrapping her legs around his waist. Marron wrapped her arms on his strong neck as well.

"Thinking of anything else we could do on a rainy summer night." Marron whispered sultry in his ear. He smiled, "I can tell you what I've been thinking about doing since I've met you". Marron looked at him and blushed. She wasn't use to him being to forward with her. His hands gripped her firm but and he laid his head on her perfectly sized breast. Marron could feel the heat between them about to erupt.

She wasn't very good when it came to resisting him. She would either leave or not let it go so far but, she was having a great day. Marron grinded down on his impended bulge and gave him the eye. Trunks pushed her down on him and smiled. "What would you do if I let you have sex with me right now, explain it in grave details." Trunks looked at her and in one swift movement he flipped her to where her back was on the couch and he was on top of her.

Marron gasped as his movement was careful but fast with her.

Trunks climbed on top of her as he slid her legs on his shoulders. "If I was to fuck you right now I would do it in this position. I would make it so wet for you down there. I would want to taste how sweet your juices are on my tongue as I let it slid in and out of your pussy. Then I'd take my time fucking you nice and slow making sure my dick got the prefect amount of you. I'd probably want to stay inside of you forever." Marron could fell herself melting in his grip.

She pushed herself off of him and adjusted herself on the couch. "So, how many girl have you had sex with"? Trunks looked at her with bewilderment on his face. He really thought this evening was going to end in his favor but if he told her the truth they probably would never become anything more. Then again if he lied then she would never talk to him.

"Nine". Marron looked at him and nodded. "I need a drink". Trunks got up and walked into the kitchen keeping his eyes on her. He couldn't tell if she was mad or what. Opening the fridge he asked her what she would prefer. "What do have that's strong"?

Trunks looked at her and didn't know where this was exactly going and if it was in his favor. "I practically have a full bar, I can make something for you if you want." Marron got up and walked into the kitchen behind him. She wrapped her arms around his muscular figure and laid her head on his back. Trunks held her hands on his stomach as he welcomed the embrace. "Do you want to go have sex"?

Pulling her away he looked at her, and tried to see if this was some kind of test. Marron hands roamed up his shirt and massaged the hardened muscles that were hidden under the grey button down. Trunks didn't stop her as she began to unbutton his shirt. She pulled it off of him and tossed it on the floor. He smiled as she awed at him. Marron wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her ear.

"You never answered me". Without even saying anything Trunks lifted her up onto the counter and unbuttoned her pants and tossed them to the pile his shirt was in. Marron helped him with his belt and undone his pants. Marron looked down at his thickness that came out of his boxers as he kicked them off the bottom of his feet. "Are you sure"? Trunks asked with his fingers rubbing the outside of her panties. Marron pulled them down herself. With only her shirt remaining Trunks ripped it off and tossed the shredded material to the side. He lifted her and positioned himself between her legs and didn't hesitate to enter her wet folds.

Marron screamed as he began to pump himself inside of her. Trunks held her close to him as he couldn't help himself. Her insides were warm around him and tight. They were both in ecstasy, Marron wrapped her legs around him as his pace quickened. His moans matched her own as he got deeper into her. Marron's nails clung into his thick skin as he pushed her back on to the old refrigerator.

His stokes became softer as he felt her began to tighten on him. He looked into her eyes as they moved in sync with each with a perfect rhythm. Marron hands pulled on his thick hair as she kissed him. The kiss was passionate as he pushed his chest against hers making her breast more perky. "You're beautiful." He said as he released himself inside of her. Marron kissed him to keep herself from screaming.

Trunks carried her back to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed and collapsed next to her. Marron rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "That was amazing". Marron said tucking her sex crazed hair behind her ear. "Marron you're amazing". He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Marron started to laugh as he looked down to her laying on him. "What' so funny"? Trunks asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't see this in my plans for the day". Trunks kissed her forehead and sat up under the cover. "Do you cook"? Marron looked up to him and nodded. "Yes, why"?

"Oh yea you're a keeper". Marron rolled her eyes and got up from under the sheets and walked into his closet pulling out one of his many button down shirts. "Are you hungry"? She said pulling her hair out the shirt and buttoning it. He gave her a puppy dog face and nodded yes sadly. She rolled her eyes. "This is going to be very interesting". Marron said leaving out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bliss**

_Bliss is an emotional state that is characterized emotional perfection- Viva La Amore_

**Author's Note: Yeah, it's been awhile. I haven't thought of a lead this is going and I re-wrote this chapter at least three times with writers block. **

Trunks pushed the blonde streak of hair out of Marron's angelic face. He watched as her bare chest rose and fell with every breath. Only thing that kept his eyes from fully viewing her naked bosom was the sheer white sheet that laid on his bed. It had been quiet a night, he hadn't experienced sex like that before. He had been with quite a few women but nothing could compare to the episode he experienced last night.

It was full of lustful passion.

Every time, multiple times that they did have sex last night each time was more exciting than the last.

Not even with his ex-wife had he experienced something so… blissful. The night was full of ecstasy and he made sure to savor every moment of her delicate perfection. Marron wasn't shy in the bedroom she was quite excited.

Trunks took his time making sure to explore ever cavity of her body. Last night made him feel like a virgin again. He used such precautions with her the first time in his kitchen not trying to hurt her. After she finished cooking last night they both went at it again. That time she pushed him to such a brink. She demanded to be in control of him. It wasn't surprising to him that her forwardness in everyday life was projected in their sex life.

He didn't want the night to end. So it didn't at least not for a while. After the escapade they both woke up about three hours ago yearning for each other's' sex. His covers defiantly needed to be washed but he didn't want her intoxicating scent to leave his room.

Marron stirred under the covers as Trunks repositioned himself as he looked at the clock. It was about six in the morning and the sun was threating to peak over the horizon. That would mean that his day would start and his night with her would end. Marron eyes opened as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Trying to tame her sex wild- bed head. Looking up from his chest she gave him a small smile and kissed his lips.

Trunks returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her naked frame. His hand massaged the small of her back and tempted to go lower on her slightly arched back. Marron pulled back from the kiss and stared into his darker version of her eyes. "Does the sun have to come up"?

Marron asked rubbing his finger on his bare and toned chest. He shook his head back and forth and kissed her head. "If I could make it go down, for you Marron. I would do it".

Trunks didn't want to get so deep with her so soon but…He could help giving his all to her. He fell for her beauty and honesty the night he met her. He tortured himself for a month staying away from her until his divorce was finalized and even then she danced in his mind. It felt like hell being away from her. It was too soon to feel so strongly but he didn't want to hurt again. This girl laying naked on his chest wasn't anything close to the rest.

Marron smiled and sat up and wrapped the sheet around herself and looked at the window. "I have to admit, I've never watched the sun rise before. It's beautiful." Trunks pulled her back he didn't want to lose her warmth. He sat his back on the leather headboard and pulled her between his legs. She could feel his hardness on her back but she welcomed it as his hands wrapped under her breast.

His head laid on her shoulder as he laced his sweet kisses on her shoulders and neck. Marron tucked her knees in closer to her as she bent her head to the side giving him better access to her porcelain skin. Marron didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment but she had to go but she didn't want to.

Her first day of rehearsal was in an hour but she felt like she needed to stay here with him. Reaching behind her she rubbed him softly with her hand inviting him to play. Planting one final kiss on her collarbone. Effortlessly he picked her up and let her place his hardness inside of her. She closed her eyes as he fully inserted himself from behind.

Balancing herself in his lap, Trunks hands rested on her waist and helped her grind on him slowly. Marron ran her hands up her body fondling her on chest as another rush of pleasure captivated her once more. Her screams mixed pleasantly with his moans as he moved inside her causing her back to arch with ever subtle movement.

Marron placed her hands on both sides of the bed and gripped the sheets as she allowed herself to let go. It had been awhile since she had sex and she couldn't have thought of one person she rather have it with.

Trunks held her down as he began to cum pulled her down on him by her waist hugging her back.

**Three Hours Later-Dance Rehearsal**

Marron couldn't catch her breath as the ruthlessness of the rehearsal ended. They ran over the same steps at least sixteen times. The sweat on her face dripped on the hardwood flooring as her partner stood behind her. "Okay everyone go home practice. Everyone is free to leave, but can I speak to you in private Marron". She tensed up like a child being called to the principal's office. She was almost an entire thirty minutes late to practice and she didn't regret it at all.

Saying goodbye to everyone she walked over to Daryl as he fixed some papers on his little stand. "Marron, what happened this morning? It's not like you to be tardy." Marron felt bad because she did hold up everyone. "I'm sorry Daryl I just couldn't sleep last night and wasn't on schedule for anything today". He nodded and looked at her. "I understand, I'm not upset with you I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Just call next time". He said placing a hand on her shoulder a little bit lower than she would have preferred. He was making her rather uncomfortable.

"Let me walk you to your car." He said grabbing her bag from her. Marron had known Daryl for years. She took some classes that he had taught in the past and he had always showed an interest in her but he wasn't her type if she had one. Then he was like seven years older than her anyways.

"Thanks Daryl".

They walked in silence until they reached her car. "Marron, a lot of people think I gave you the lead because I like you. I gave you the lead because you're the best at what you do. I wanted you to know that." Marron smiled as she listened to the inspirational words. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you that really means a lot coming from you". She watched him walk away and grabbed her bag.

_Come to capsule corp, my mom wants to meet the girl who gave me a hickey. Please, I'll make it worth your time tonight if you let me. - Trunks _

Marron could help but blush at the text. Only meeting the woman once she was excited. Marron could be a feminist at times and meeting one of the richest and powerful women in the world gave her butterflies. Also the promise of sex didn't hurt her decision either to go.

_Give me ten minutes to change and shower and I'll be there soon-Marron_

**Capsule Corp- Ten Minutes Later.**

Trunks walked back and forth in the lobby as people stared at him. He never even used the main entrance to the building. He used the CEO elevator and everything. Marron was coming and he didn't want her to experience and complications trying to come see him. Security was very tight in the building which was expected. Pacing back and forth he looked between his watch and phone for time and a text message.

Every time the door opened he hoped it was going to be her and his heart would race. It would return to normal when he didn't see her walk through the doors. After about fifteen minutes he saw her. Her outfit was casual but it made he aroused to see her.

Her hair was tied into a high bun but it wasn't flawless. She had a couple strands falling to the sides. She had light make up on a white tight V-neck shirt. Denim cut off shorts that were a bit short but he enjoyed the view.

Marron's face lightened up when she saw him waiting on her. She met him with a hug as she took in his cologne. He took her hand and pulled her into the elevator. Marron felt a lot of eyes on her but she expected nothing less really. He was famous and rich and very handsome. She would expect nothing less. They got into elevator and as soon as the metal doors closed he pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was deeper than she expected that didn't keep her from returning it.

His hands cupped her face as he pushed his tongue inside her warm mouth. Marron pulled away as she felt the elevator stopping. "You have quite the appetite." Marron said lacing her fingers with his own. "I can show you better than I can tell you".

Marron bit her bottom lip as the doors opened. She expected to see cubicles everywhere. There were nothing but very nice looking glass offices that seemed to have their own theme. Once again eyes were on her as they walked together. "Wanna see my office"? Trunks asked. Marron nodded as she saw the genuine excitement on his face.

Trunks led her to a grand door and he opened the door and pulled her in behind him. Marron marveled at the elegance of the office. The hardwood floors and leather furniture. The room was littered with class. His apartment wasn't like this it was more modern and simple. This didn't seem like his style, it looked more like his old house that he shared with Danielle.

"It's very nice, I forget sometimes who you are." He leaned on his desk and pulled his closer. "What do you mean"?

"Look at this office. I forget that you're a billionaire and own this building and can have anything in the world you want". Marron said swinging their hands back and forth. "Marron believe me it's very lonely being me. I'd trade it all to have a girl like you fall in love with me"? Trunks said wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer.

"A girl like me or me"?

"Preferably you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lonely**

Loneliness is the essence of missing in the heart. Either your lover is missing or the love of another. It's a hidden pain that many people can't see. It's a mask worn by man and women alike. That can be cured by a single touch. The memories flow back of moments shared by that person is harder than experience the emotion itself. –Viva La Amore

**Author's Note: TxM hater why would you read a story by me if you hate the couple. That's really stupid, no one can make me write a TxP. You're entitled to your opinion and your review had nothing to do with my story in general like at all. Go read a TxP like, you do this like every story I write. I WILL NEVER WRITE A TRUNKS AND PAN STORY IT'S MY FANFICTION GO WRITE YOUR OWN. Also sorry I forgot to change the rating thank you for the reminder. Also I'm back to reading if anyone has a story they want me to check out. Thank you for my reviews love you and this chapter is coming from the heart of a deployed soldiers' wife me!**

**Flash Back: One Year Ago/ Trunks House**

"I hate you". Danielle said with her arms crossed sitting at the edge of the pool with a drink in her hand. Her long black hair trundled down to her waist and she rubbed her shoulders and she looked at the saltwater pool. Trunks looked at her ran his hands through his hair. He had just got back from work and he looked at the girl, Trunks didn't know what was wrong with her. Ever since she got back from Paris she was different. He felt no connection to her not that things where any better before she left.

"Why is it this time"? Trunks said walking next to her as her feet waded in the water. Danielle tilted her head back and looked at her bruised arms. "Look at this, I look like a victim. I hate you. You think saying sorry is okay but it's not." Trunks bent down to exam to bruise and she pushed him away and stood up. "Don't touch me ever again. You're a monster". Trunks could feel his heart breaking inside his chest. He watched her begin to walk away from him.

It wouldn't matter if he went after her.

She would just push him farther and farther away as if he didn't matter. He treated her like a person would who was in love.

He couldn't deny that he loved her. Since she had returned from her business trip. She had moved into the pool house and left him to an empty bed. So many times in the last month that he had been back he wanted to seek relief from other women but he couldn't bring himself to it. He couldn't imagine hurting her. Trunks couldn't imagine a tear falling from her beauty face from him, from something that he had one to her.

You don't do that to someone you loved.

After all the logical thoughts he had he went after her. She stood in the mirror in her bathroom as she stared at her appearance. "I didn't try to hurt you, you know that Danielle can we just go away. Anything, I just feel like we've never been so far apart". Danielle turned her glance to him.

"Do you think for one second, a vacation is going to make this any better? I'm miserable and I'm done". Danielle turned and looked at him as she pulled her hair back. Trunks brushed his hair back in frustration as she started to walk passed him. He took a deep breath and punched the mirror that she had previously been using. She jumped and closed her eyes as a tear fell from her beautiful features.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"Trunks yelled in bitter frustration as tears formed into his eyes. They threatened to fall on the tailored suit. "I love you…I treat you like a goddess and practically kissing the ground you walk on. I'm a good husband, I provide for you. I've done everything for you for you to treat me like this. Your killing me Danielle, just…stop…please". Danielle opened her eyes and looked at the shattered glass on the ground.

She turned back to face him and looked at him through the broken mirror and stared into his red eyes. "Look at that mirror. It looks like this marriage you could try to put it back together and complete the pieces. Then you'll look at it again and it's still a shitty looking mirror but back together with glue. I'm leaving you and there is nothing you can do about it. Accept that, I already started the paperwork last week".

Trunks didn't bother watching her leave jut wiped the tear away. He looked down at the ground and sighed at the broken glass. "What am I doing"? He quietly asked himself.

**The Present: Trunks' Apartment**

"Trunks are you okay"? Marron said shaking him as he zoned out as they watched television together. After a couple seconds he replied, giving her a fake smile and nodding. Marron sat up and turned off the movie. "We need to talk"? He shook his head and got up and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a shot of vodka and looked over to his worried girlfriend. Marron got up and walked over to him sitting on the edge of the counter.

"I don't want to think about it right now Marron". Trunks said avoiding her glance. He didn't want her to see how bothered he was by a woman that was no longer in his life. She tormented him even when her presence wasn't relevant. "Please talk to me, you've been in a slum all week. I understand if you don't wanna talk but you've even stopped having sex". Trunks just stared at her as she sat there wearing his shirt and pants with her long wavy hair flowing down her back. He gave her a saddened smile and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

He felt badly for thinking about Danielle all week, especially with Marron around.

She was nothing but good for him. Marron had done more good for him the Danielle in their entire relationship. Pushing her away didn't feel right but it was just happening. Inviting her over on his day off was only out of pity because he didn't want her to think he was mad with her. It wasn't necessarily because he wanted to see her or missed her.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't want to know anyways." Trunks said walking up the stairs to the door that lead to the roof. He pulled a cigarette out his pocket and breathed in the smoke. Reveling his anxiety wasn't a option right now but it helped his mood. Marron watched him leave and sighed for him to have just become her official boyfriend not too long ago. She felt lonelier being in a relationship with him then when she was actually alone.

Not that she was one who needed to be in a relationship to be content with her life but it felt nice. This on the other hand was depressing. Marron just decided that she wasn't going to chase after him to give her an answer she refused to be ignored. If she wanted to be alone she might as well just go home and do that. Walking into the room she had been sharing with him she took off his clothes and replaced them with her own.

Marron slid the black t-shirt over her head and put on the relaxed fit jeans and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. Grabbing her shoes she grabbed her overnight bag and headed to the door. Trunks came down from the roof and looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you leaving"? Marron looked at him as she tied the laces on her shoes.

"Yeah, I'm clearly not wanted here." Trunks frowned and walked over to her and grabbed her bag from her hands. She looked at him in frustration and snatched it back. "Don't worry about it Trunks, call me or don't. My life will go on". Trunks wasn't sure the emotion he was feeling but he knew he wanted to bury them in her. Trunks pushed her bag of the couch and scooped her up in his arms pinned her down to the couch.

Breathing in her scent that was still a drug to him. He held both her hands over her head as he rested his hand in her cleavage beginning to ravage her. Marron wasn't going to let that happen as he kept trying to hold her down.

"Trunks stop…" she said passively the first time. Raising her shirt with one hand as the other hand continued hold her down. Marron began to panic as his assault on her didn't stop.

"TRUNKS STOP". His animalistic side began to take over as he let go of her arms and pulled her into his lap pulling off her shirt, pressing her toned back to arm of the couch. He was oblivious to what she was saying, he just needed to release it. He needed her in a way that he wasn't proud of but he had an aching pain growing for her. His blood was rushing through his veins as he nipped at her warm skin. Trunks felt s sharp pain in his stomach as her knee made contact with him.

It wasn't enough to make him grunt in pain but enough to shake him from his state. Marron grabbed her shirt and bag and looked at him with a sickening expression. "Fix what's going on with you or leave me alone. Don't you ever try that with me again, I'm not some vulnerable little girl that going to give let you do whatever you want with me". Trunks watched her leave and just went back into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka and went back to his roof.

**Goten's Apartment: Thirty Minutes Later**

Marron sat on the couch as Valese stared her down with envious eyes. Attempting not to say anything to his girlfriend. He wasn't home yet and she needed her friend right now. She was really getting pissed with this girl she hadn't had a good day so far and Valese staring her down wasn't helping.

"Go ahead and say whatever it is Valese because, I'm really sick of you looking at me". Valese just puffed her breathe and her and got up off the couch they were sharing and went in the other room and talked on the phone. Marron could hear her name being mentioned as soon as Valese saw her looking through the door she slammed it rudely and Marron chuckled. She had this thing with her for a while she just wished Goten would leave her.

Laying down on the couch she put her feet up and pushed all her hair in her face. She listened to the door opening and didn't move. She felt her feet rise and sit on a warm lap. Her feet began to be rubbed as she didn't uncover her face. "Thank you". Goten frowned at her as he rubbed her socked feet. "What's wrong, I haven't seen you for a while? Marron sat up and pushed her hair out her face.

"Relationships are stupid, I think me and Trunks are done." Goten looked at her wrist and seen the faint bruises on her. He knew nothing bad happened because Trunks wasn't like that with women. It's just he didn't control his urges very well.

"What's wrong with him"? Marron shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. "He hasn't talked to me much and I don't know. What's mega bitches problem in there, she seems meaner than usual." Goten looked at the closed door and frowned.

"Ummm…I'm not sure. She is leaving soon to go spend my money with Danielle on spring break. Maybe she is pissed that I told her I didn't want to go but, she doesn't listen to me anyways." Marron chuckled at his answer the girl was a brat. "Want me to talk to him"?

"Yea, I care about him but I'm not trying to be his emotional punching bag".


	10. Chapter 10

**Standing Up**

_ A takes a real man to stand up for himself and what he believes in-Viva La Amore_

Author's Note: Okay for everyone who follows this story I wanna start seeing those reviews! I want/ need to know where you want this story to go. I usually only update if I have minimal of five reviews but I've been generous. So come on if you really do enjoy my story or let me know I suck or something. It's like crickets out there minus my two writing besties Writer's Fantasy and Tiffany!

**CAUTION: DRAMA AHEAD**

**Two Weeks Later**

Trunks sat at the edge of his bed with his feet dangling on the hardwood flooring of his penthouse. That had finally been completely moved into. IT wasn't as much of an accomplishment. After a night of drinking Goten crashed on the couch and they were both pretty trashed last night.

Trunks hadn't spoken a word to Marron since their argument mostly because he wasn't sure what to say to her. He heard the door bell and looked at the time and he really wasn't expecting anyone at this hour of the morning. He shook of the sleep and grabbed a t-shirt and drug himself to the front door. Looking over the couch at the snoring Saiyan he shook his head. He was the spitting imagine of his father in that form.

Hearing the knocking again he wiped the sleep from his face once more and proceeded to open the door.

He couldn't believe that who it was.

"Danielle what are you doing here…"? She stood at his door with a packed bag sitting at her foot. "I'm back what do you think"? She started to push her way into the room and Trunks' arm stopped her from coming any father into the house.

"Leave". She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face as she pursed her lips. She looped under his arm and looked at the sleeping man on the couch. "I see you still keep bad company". Making herself she went into the kitchen and pulled out a yogurt from the fridge and started to eat it. Trunks could feel that same anger rising in his belly but it was different this time.

"Danielle, I'm not going to tell you again to get out my house you don't belong here and I don't want you here". She narrowed her perfectly lined eyes and looked at him. Walking over to him she placed a finger on his cheek and drug it down onto his chest. He grabbed her finger making her stop her approach.

"You can stop the act, you're in love with me. Plus I missed you and me and Carsen broke up, I just came over for a little pick me up." He tossed her finger off of him. "I have a girlfriend and she happens not to be a slut. I'm not telling you again to leave". Danielle laughed making Goten wake up and look over the couch. He groaned and covered his head.

"I thought it was a bad dream but the Queen of Whores is visiting from Goldiggerland. What are you out of money or do you need some dick? Never mind, don't answer that it's probably both". Danielle rolled her eyes to him and shot him the middle finger.

"What are you going to do make me"? She asked placing her hands on her well-proportioned hips and pursed her gloss covered lips. Trunks looked at her and nodded. Walking over to the door in a casual fashion he grabbed the custom leather suitcase and with one swipe he tossed it through the glass window causing her to yelp in surprise. Goten even sat up at full attention of the loud sound of breaking glass. They both looked at him in awe.

She only covered her face and gave him a fake cry. "What did I ever do to make you treat me like this"? She yelled looking at the shattered glass on the ground. Trunks laughed in a Vegeta like fashion and pushed his hair back out of his face.

"Let's see there's a fucking list I've written the last past couple days. You cheated on me, used me for my money and treated me like shit. I can't even remember for how long, because the emotional torture felt like a lifetime. Now, I can't even show the woman that I really care for how much I do because how badly you fucked me over. I don't hate you but I'm really close to it. Oh yeah, you took the money that I work my ass off for and your living in a house that I bought and you fuck your little shit face boy toy in my house. I will never take you back, I may have slipped up in the past but that just makes you that much more of an easy fucking slut."

Trunks grabbed her by her forearm and forcefully ushered her to the door and pushed her out. "If you come back her ever again. I will personally throw you out on your ass and call the paparazzi and make sure it's all caught on tape then you can take that shit to court and a reminder change your last name back because you're too trashy for it... He slammed the door in her face not even bothering to check and see if it hit her in the face.

Goten sat on the couch with his mouth wide open. "Am I still drunk or did you just tell Danielle off and kick her out your house. Trunks nodded and smirked at his lifelong best friend. "Yeah and it felt amazing". Trunks sat in the opposing sofa and put his feet up.

"Now all I have to do is talk to Marron". Goten got up and walked into the kitchen picking up the yogurt cup like it was infected with an infectious disease and tossing it in the trash along with the spoon.

"Well…I wouldn't do that quite yet. She takes a long time to cool down. Just wait until you get back from Europe on Monday. Tell her you wanna talk and then give her time to process how she is going to chew you out. It works best that way". Trunk listened to his wise friend and nodded. "Your right, I wish women came with an instruction Manuel".

"If you're my girlfriend then it's easy. Money and sex occasionally." Trunks shook his head at his answer. "Why are you still with her"? Trunks said texting Marron knowing she was already up before the sun. "Not sure besides she's a freak in the room. I think she is cheating on me with someone or anyone for that matter. So I'm breaking up with her as soon as I can prove it".

Trunks frowned at his answer and received a text that only said _Fine._

"What are your plans after you drop me off at the airport". Trunks said staring at her message. "Ummm…going to a party with Marron. It's premier night of her ballet." Trunks frowned at him and he wished he didn't have to miss that. "Hey get her something for me please and tell her I'm sorry. Since you know she isn't talking to me".

**House Party- 10PM**

Marron lead Goten through the crowd of people as she finally made her way outside by the pool.

"Wow there is so many more people here than I thought". Marron said breathing in the warm summer air. Goten smiled at her and looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you did amazing tonight and you deserve to have tons of fun tonight. You are the star of the night." Marron gave him a sad smile and looked at him and sat down. "I know I'm still really mad at him but I wish he could have seen me perform even if he is an asshole".

"He wanted to come if that pleas his case any better". Marron stood up and adjusted her tight strapless black dress and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, he hasn't talked to me in two weeks I wouldn't know. Go have fun, I'm going to go catch up with the cast". Goten smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey don't get too carried away, I'm going to go find a drink"

Goten made his way through the crowd and found the kitchen where a familiar face was lined up to do a body shot. He smiled and pushed his way to the counter and stood in front of her. He placed his lips on the flat toned stomach of the girl and licked the salt of her and took the shot while biting the lime out her mouth.

The girl got up and laughed as she wrapped her arms around his next as he lifted her off the counter with one arm. The crowd cheered and went back to getting drunk as he licked her body. "Why do I always meet you like this"? Goten said placing her feet on the ground. She pulled him by his arm and led him to take another shot with her.

"I'm always were the party is." There glasses clinked together as they drunk the strong Mexican beverage.

He looked at her as her stomach was exposed in the red tube top and cut off dark cut off shorts. Her hair was all pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. Goten smiled at the familiar face. "Your dad wouldn't be too happy to see his little girl looking so…tempting".

The blue haired vixen smiled and pulled him closer by his collar and whispered into his ear. "Do I tempt you Goten"? He placed his hands on her bare hips and slightly pushed her away. "I'm taken…You're not helping me be a good boyfriend right now, Bulla".

She gave him and small peck on his cheek and a devilish smirk. "Oh…Goten look me up when you're willing to be bad. I'm always willing to be real bad for you…Just you". She said attempting to walk away. Goten followed behind her and trapped her between himself between a wall.

"Why do you do this to me? I can't have you, how I want you." Bulla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close again and rubbed her hand down his chest. It stopped at his belt buckle. Slowly pulling her hand away. He backed away, from her.

"I can't be that guy, no matter how much I want to right now". Bulla smile and winked at him. "I was hoping that you wouldn't take me up on my offer. When you get home, figure out why you're still with that train wreck you call babe and call me". Goten smiled and watched her walk away.

Marron looked over the balcony of the house to the many people and smiled as she watched Goten reject the princess temptress herself Bulla Briefs. Marron didn't know her well just knew of her. There weren't many men that could resist her. She was rich and drop dead beautiful but Goten always talked very highly of the crush he had on his brother's younger sister.

It wasn't hard to see why. Marron wished he would leave Valese because she was just a user. Valese had no job, no money of her own and no respect for Goten. Then again he didn't even seem to like anything about her but having sex with her.

Marron was proud of her friend. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned around. "Hey, great performance tonight. I couldn't have been happier with the entire thing. You've made very proud". Marron smiled as she received the hug from the familiar body. The hug lingered but she didn't mind after the week she had.

"It makes me happy to know you enjoyed it". He handed her a drink. "A toast to another grand performance to the amazing Marron Juu." She looked at the drink and shrugged tonight was a good night for a drink.

She toasted him and wanted to gag at the taste of the bitter tasting beer on her palette. Sitting it down, she frowned thinking about Trunks once again. It seemed like Daryl was reading her mind.

"So where is this boyfriend that you keep bragging about tonight"? Marron walked with him down the stairs. Marron laughed and looked at him only shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not sure really, all that matters to me right now is that he isn't here." Marron was pretty sure that he took that the wrong way by the way he looped his arm on her waist and pulled her to another hallway.

The conversation continued and she looked up and she was sitting in an empty room. The only problem was that she didn't remembering walking into the room.

Marron didn't feel well as her brain and body didn't seem to be making a good contention as she sat on the bed. She attempted to leave and she was met with Daryl blocking her way. He wrapped his arms around her pressing his body on hers. "I've thought of this moment since I met you but I wasn't sure how to get you there. Now I know you just needed a little bit of a boost." Daryl slowly walked back leading her to the bed.

Marron started to push him back but it really wasn't working to her advantage. His hand began to raise her dress exposing her underwear. "Stop it, I don't want this Daryl this isn't you." He gave her an evil smirk and rubbed her thighs softly.

"No, this is me. Since the first time I saw you dance in my studio. I've wanted to see you move in my bed. I wanted you to use that same emotions on me and this is how it's going to be, my love". Marron tried her might to get up and he pushed her down by her throat leaving his hand there making her gag. "Don't make me hurt you. I don't want to hurt you". The sorry attempt to his hand wasn't helpful but she was able to give him a solid kick in the groan.

He laid on the ground in pain as she slowly rolled on the ground trying to escape. It felt like a thousand pounds were on her back as she crawled toward the door. Marron watched him get up and pull her back by her ankle making the carpet burn her skin.

Screaming in pain he covered her mouth. Biting him he slapped her harshly, even with the slap she held on as she felt her adrenaline rush. Daryl kept slapping her until she let go. She wanted to hold her face but her body had been exhausted. A tear threated to fall but she wasn't going to give him satisfaction of crying, not now. Tossing her back on the bed he ripped her underwear off her and began to unbuckle his pants.

A loud boom was heard when the door opened and a blue haired girl was being hoisted in the air by a horny spikey hair black headed man.

"Oh man…I'm sorry…." Goten dropped the girl to her feet when he saw Marron laying beaten on the bed with a tear in her eye. "Oh my gosh Marron". Bulla ran to her side and looked at Daryl who looked like a deer suck in the headlights. Goten rushed the man and laid a punch in his face and another into his stomach knocking him out. Bulla held her up and adjusted her dress so she wasn't exposed.

"Marron are you okay. Do you know where you are"? Marron nodded looked away from Goten.

**The Next Morning-Goten's Apartment**

Marron laid in the shower letting the hot water cover her sore body. Marron had him arrested after last night and she hoped he rotted in jail for what he did or almost could have done if Goten wasn't there. Even if he was making out with someone besides his awful girlfriend. Bulla had left to her own house and she slept in Goten's bed last night with him like she would before she met Trunks.

The tears that threatened to fall last night were ever present now. She had been in the shower for fifteen minutes now washing away, filth that she felt he left on her. She stood and turned off the water and wrapped herself with a towel. The bathroom defiantly had a woman's touch, a grimy Valese touch. Marron was happy that she didn't come home last night because she had no patience to deal with the brunette.

She wiped the fog off the mirror and saw the purple and blue bruises forming on her face.

She couldn't help herself from crumbling. The pain of being taking advantage of and being helpless was too much. Then not having Trunks there and their relationship was in crumbles and she didn't even think she cared that much. She was falling from him, then she taught about her parents' and how she missed them in her life. It was just becoming too much to handle.

Goten knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He heard crying and peaked through the door and saw her holding her face. Without even though he walked in and held her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shirt. Goten rubbed her wet hair and held her close to him. Marron pulled back and looked at him.

Without any thought Marron kissed his lips leaving him with an instant reaction. He kissed her back sweetly his hands left her mid-section and cupped her wet face. He slept her tongue in her mouth and tasted the wetness of her tongue on his. There was no protest on her part as he pulled her body closer. Marron bit his bottom lip and continued the endless assault on his mouth. Her mind was going wild as the kiss continued.

Goten stepped away from her and put both his hands up as if he surrendered. "I'm… I got to get out of here".

Marron looked at him leave and pulled her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standing Down**

_Author's Note: I'm glad I got a good feedback on this one. Does anyone read Love Story it's my BV fiction. I'm starting to hate it now. Anyways thank you and here's your update I promised. Same rule is applied five reviews per chapter because I'm greedy! What did you think about how Trunks treated Danielle and, thank you for all the ideas._

Marron sat in the comfortable living room on her childhood as all the doors and windows were open as the breeze of the private island of the beautiful house. Marron looked at all the awards and frowned that none of her's were up there. Only multiple trophies from her mother and father's fighting careers. They had both recently retired from fighting and opened a world renowned fighting dojo.

"Hunny, I brought you some tea and an ice pack. I wish I could just pumble that guy for you. I mean how someone could be so sick". Marron frowned at her father letting out a relaxing side of himself. He was much nicer when his mother wasn't around. I smiled and grabbed the cold drink with the lemon on the side and the ice packet. "Yea, Goten gave him the one two last night and he got arrested this morning. I'm glad he was there". Marron said and slurped it out the straw looked over the relaxing décor.

Her mother probably hired someone to do it for her. It didn't seem like her style.

"I'm glad he was there, he's a good boy". Marron frowned thinking about earlier this morning. It shouldn't have happened and she regretted it, A lot. He was clearly involved with Bulla last night and she saw that very clearly. He was technically still living with Valese and she went and had a hot make out session with him. She felt like she had ruined everything because he was going to tell Trunks. That was his best friend, her technical boyfriend.

She had feelings for Goten but not like that. It was just she was so touched by his actions and he taken care of her. Goten made her feel a certain way and in the heat of the moment she kissed him. It was a great kiss that they were both into but it was not okay. Her biggest fear was losing her best friend after four years of friendship that would kill her inside. Then there was the promise.

Marron promised Trunks she wouldn't hurt him. After everything that had went on between them either this was going to be it between them and she didn't want that. She gave herself to him and it wasn't out of lust it was out of genuine feelings. "What's wrong"? Krillen asked placing a finger hand on top of her's.

"I did something bad and I think I ruined a couple really good things for myself and hurt a couple people in the process". Krillen placed a finger on his beard and stroked it. "Want to tell me what happened"? Marron took a deep breath and set down the tea. She had a great connection with her father but not the same could be said for her mother and herself.

"I kissed Goten this morning but I have a boyfriend that is recently divorced but we haven't talked in like a week now and I feel bad because I care about him. Now I feel like Goten isn't going to want to be friends and Goten and Trunks are best friends so he's going to tell him for sure. Trunks has been hurt before and now I just feel lost and slutty and things like that". Krillen looked at his daughter as she tried to hold back tears.

Marron wasn't one to cry and she really wasn't emotional but this was something he knew mattered to her a lot. "Marron you're going to make a lot of mistakes in life and you got to cope. I didn't think your life was so full of drama. Tell me more about this Trunks guy, to see if I approve". Marron rolled her eyes at his fatherly words.

"Actually he's a big deal. He's the CEO to Capsule Corporation and he's gone right now on business. He just got a divorce but we were involved before it was final. Things just went so fast with us and now it's like its hit a wall".

Krillen just looked wide eyed at her.

"Trunks brief son of Vegeta"? Marron shrugged her shoulders. "I think that his name why"? Krillen just shook his head. "Well I hope they don't share the same temper. Between him and Goten's dad me and your mother would never place or win but Vegeta, he's a hot headed arrogant jerk. I will say he's an amazing fighter though. Do you guys spare you know that's how I got your mother". Marron had no clue that they had any type of connection with each other. Her parents didn't exactly socialize with people.

"I had no clue. We've had a couple sparring sessions _alright _if you want to call it that". Marron smirked giving her father a sexual reference. He cringed at the thought of her daughter with the man of her choice. "I have to meet your mother in town do you want to come"? Marron grabbed her bag and stood to leave. "I'm not ready for that yet, I'm going to go talk to Trunks."

Krillen nodded and lead her out the door and held both her hands. "I want my girls to be happy you're all I got in this life. Trunks is a good guy never take a good gut for granted.

**Capsule Corp-Lunchtime**

Trunks was on his way out for lunch with Goten as he was buzzed that he had a visitor. He figured that Goten was just coming to him instead. Which wasn't often but it happened. He heard a knock on the door and saw a bruised Marron with a hood on her head. "Marron what the fuck are you okay"? She nodded and looked at him.

"Can I come in everyone is starting at me"? He pulled her in by her shoulder and closed the door behind her. He inspected her and pulled her hair back and tilted her chin up. "Please tell me what happened. Did you get in a fight a wreck what"? Trunks sat her down on the couch.

"Daryl tried to have sex with me last night at this party. He gave me something and Goten stepped in and took care of it". Trunks felt the heat in his stomach rising once again and stood up. "I'm going to kill him. Where is he? No one should have touched besides me, not even I would hurt you like this." Trunks turned to grab his jacket and leave. Marron jumped and wrapped herself and hugged him and cried.

"Please…I just need it to be over and I just want you right now". Trunks was taken aback by the emotions she was displaying she was more than just physically hurt by last night. But he knew that now was not the time to go ape. He held her tightly and hugged her as his hands straddled her waist. Maroon's arms wrapped around his back cried on his tailored suit. It was worse than this morning with Goten.  
She let go of him at the thought.

He didn't mimic her motion and kept holding her waist. She pushed away from his hard chest. He resisted letting go of her but did. "I kissed Goten this morning after staying at his place." Trunks looked at her and wasn't sure he heard her right. He never thought in a million years that she would kiss Goten. Trunks didn't see their relationship ever like that. "Like a peck on the lips right"? Marron shook her head and looked at him.

"It's a full on make out that could have gone to something else…"Trunks looked at her in disbelief. "For a second I thought you were different than her but you're just like her with my best friend and you came on to him didn't you, because he wouldn't do that". Marron started to cry again and closed her eyes trying to hide the emotion. "Listen it wasn't like that, I got caught up about almost being raped by someone I trusted and Goten being that hero for me. I just stepped out the shower and…"

"YOU WERE NAKED"?! Trunks yelled at her and pushed his hair back.

"NO, I had on a towel.

I kissed him first and I regretted it but I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't hurt you but you haven't been there. I needed you and you weren't there. I wanted that to be you last night and this morning not him." Marron said flopping down on the bed and looked at him.

Shaking her head back and forth trying to plea her case. "Oh wow that's better. This is my fault for working… I wanted to be there I did because I felt bad about lately. I'm sorry about last night about everything you went through."

Trunks felt his anger dissipating as he saw her raw emotion. He bent down, "Listen, I know you wouldn't have done that to hurt me. I thought about this a lot while I was in Paris but I think I love you." Marron looked at him with her bloodshot red eyes. "Trunks…" Shaking his head he just covered her mouth. "Don't say it if you don't mean it. I rather you not say anything I just want you to know that I do."

He kissed her bruised lips softly. Marron kissed him back tightly pulled him down on the couch with him. Climbing on top of her he broke the kiss and kissed her exposed collarbone and lead kissing on her chest. She wore a plan white t-shirt and black leggings.

Marron made the first move and started to remove his tie and un-button his shirt. He still looked like his body was sculpted by a god as his muscle bulged and his chest and abs were like stone.

Tossing his shirt on the floor he pulled off her shirt. Trunks heard his phone go off but ignored it as he continued his barrage of kisses.

Leading his tongue between her cleavage she moaned and feeling his soft tongue on her neglected skin. He saw bruises on her hips and tried his best to look past them. Stopping his assault he lifted her into his lap and started to kiss her pushing her hair out her face exposing more bruises on her face and neck. Marron saw him staring at them and placed a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"I'm going to go back to my house, get cleaned up. Maybe you can come over bring Chinese food. I don't think I'm up for sex". Trunks smiled and nodded to her and kissed her chest and handed her shirt to her he laid

Laying his head on her breast looking up to her. "I love these things." Marron laughed and grabbed his head and pulled him closer into them. "I'm glad you're so proud."

**Bulla's Condo- Present**

Goten slammed Bulla against the wall and ravished her neck nipping at the soft skin. He pushed himself inside of her causing her to scream in pleasure as he entered her tight walls. Bulla's nails dug into his making his pace quicken inside of her.

"Fuck me harder". She demanded him as he stared into her bright blue eyes that only had lust dancing inside of them.

He pulled out of her and fazed them over to the couch. Goten bent her waist over the couch and entered her from behind. Bulla clinched the material of the leather couch pulling her long hair he gained leverage making her back arch to his advantage. She bite her lip and moaned as he pushed his hardened member deeper inside of her. "Goten…ahhh…let me." Goten let go of her cascading hair and grasped onto her slender waist.

Pulling her back on him he closed his eyes and released himself inside of her causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Bulla legs went limp as she climaxed with him. He picked her up and carried her to the couch that he had just taken her on. He grabbed the blanket and covered the both of them up. "I've want to do that…for two years…" He said trying to catch his breath as he held her. Bulla kissed him on the couch.

"What took so long"? She said climbing on top of him. He watched as she teased him placing her chest in his face and using one hand to massage his heated part. This girl was something else. "I had a girlfriend that you called broke up with for me say twenty minutes ago". Goten said watch her holding her entrance of him. Skillfully her fingers ran over him as it was still moist from her climax.

"Oh, Goten beware I'm a real bad…girl." His head leaned back and mouth fell agape as her wet mouth covered him. "I taste good." He thought what had he gotten himself into. Valese on one hand let him do whatever he wanted which made that only aspect of their relationship good.

Bulla was right though. She was a bad girl with a repetition to match of being a man eater. He knew her his entire life even though they did have an age difference.

She was great, amazing and spectacular.

It was hard because she was his brother's sister and despite she was legal she was barely legal. Turning nineteen last month and he was twenty three. He was marking up strikes against his best friend today. She even made him cancel lunch with Trunks but only after she called Valese on HIS phone and broke up with her now this. This girl was crazy. She removed her mouth from him and forcefully pushed him down on the couch.

She placed him inside her again and balanced as he watched her control him making him more than vulnerable to her. Bulla nails dug into his chest causing him to sit up and grab her making him get deeper into her sin.

He took her nipple in her mouth and began to lick and suck the pink skin. Goten was able to go all the way with her, be that rough animal that made him how he was. Bulla was the same as him but she was more of an intense lover. Goten was the one this time to want to beg her ruthless assault to stop. They finished for the third time that day. "You're going to be the end of me."

She whispered into his ear. "Oh but I promise it will be such a fun ride in between".

**Danielle House **

"I'm Danielle Briefs, I don't kicked out of places I do that. Who does he think he is Valese? I hate her so much. He wasn't supposed do this to me". Danielle said throwing the wine glass at the floor making it crash. Valese just sat crying on the couch. "I fucking hate her too but not more than his sister. She is the whore of West City. I want to kill her! She ruined my life"! Valese said between sobs, she knew they had a failing relationship but she never though he would end it.

Danielle had offered her a place to stay because she had no money. Danielle walked over to her and sat next to her and kissed her gently on the cheek and wiped her tears away and kissed her softly on the lips. "Oh Believe me I have a plan for Marron Juu and it's not a happy ending".

**Authors Note: BOOM, okay so let's do a summary. Marron and Trunks are back together but Marron now has an underwhelming problem with sex. Goten has officially hooked up with Bulla but Bulla doesn't know about the kiss. Goten doesn't know that Trunks knows about it either. Marron is attempting to reconnect with home and Trunks said I love you and Marron didn't say anything back like at all. Bulla is a saiyan sex goddess but she really isn't a whore just very sexual. Goten is doing bad things and can't stop doing these things against his friends. Will he tell Trunks or not? Danielle is crazy and Valese is her lady love that now lives with her. Stay tuned for the next chapter for all these answers. Remember to review I need to see something to know how you feel!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Close Encounters **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews same rule applies. Five reviews for an update****. Sorry it's been a while since update, college is hard so back to the update!**

"I'm sorry". Goten said sitting on the opposite side of Trunks' desk. He just stared at his longtime friend and pushed his hair back out his face. It had been three weeks since either had spoken to each other. But, they both knew why. "You kissed my girlfriend and you're currently fucking my sister, all you want to say is sorry"?

Goten looked at him and frowned. "It's not like I just woke up one day and said hey how about I go find Bulla my best friends little sister and start a relationship with her. Then go make out with my best friend that just happens to also be his girlfriend. It was an accident but I'm not sorry about being with Bulla."

Trunks just stared at him in amazement. He had been forgiving him about Marron because she said she kissed him but his own sister. Not in a million years and it wasn't like Goten even tried to tell him, himself. Goten and Bulla were photographed and made the cover of an international magazine.

Something else Trunks failed to understand was his parents acceptance of the situation. It was not okay in his mind and it shouldn't be in Goten's either. "Why couldn't you be a friend and not do it. Do you really lack that much control? What if I did that to with…PAN?" Goten rolled his eyes at him and then felt a pang of anger overcome him.

"Pan is a fifteen year old little girl and you're in your mid-fucking-twenties. That is not okay, I would kick your ass. Bulla is way pass old enough to make her own descions and be accountable. What is the fucking problem"? Trunks matched his anger level and stood up and pounded his fist on the desk making a crack appear.

"She is my little sister and you're supposed to be my best friend. I want you to just stop it, stop seeing her and stop lying to me. What kind of friend does that? I've known you my whole life and it's not okay. I want to punch you in the face right now but I'm trying my best not to." Goten rolled his eyes and just frowned at the lavender haired man. "So what am I supposed to do"? Goten asked flopping back into his chair.

Trunks looked at him and frowned. "Just leave her alone man, please."

Goten looked back to him ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Does it really mean that much to you"? He nodded and Goten just got up and nodded. "Okay".

**Later that evening- Bulla's Condo**

"Hey I missed you". Bulla said kissing Goten softly on the lips. He kissed her back and held her back by her shoulder. "We need to talk, Bulla". He watched her smile disappear from her beautiful face and he instantly felt awful for what he was about to do. Goten knew that she was putting her all in the relationship and he was about to do this to her. Bulla had given up going to parties and even the occasional drug use to make things work between them but Goten couldn't just get the guilt that he was feeling to stop.

She looked at him and just covered her mouth and shook her head. Backing away from him she just turned away. "Just go don't say it, please just leave".

Goten looked at her and stopped her in her tracks. "I promise it's not what you think, Bulla…please just listen to me". Bulla turned and looked at him with puffy eyes in sight. "Why, are you back with Valese?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you". Bulla wiped the tear that threatened to fall from her unique features. "But you'll do this to me. I get it just leave". He grabbed her arms to keep her from leaving he couldn't just leave things like this not with her. "Bulla, we just can't do this right now. I care about you more than I've ever cared about a girl in my life. I swear to you. I'm not back with Valese. I love you. It's just if I tell you it's going to sound really bad and I don't want to upset you".

"Just say it, don't lie to me though Goten". Bulla said allowing him to keep her there. "Trunks really hates the idea of his little sister and best friend being together and I have to respect that. I'm sorry, I think we should just be friends for now". Bulla looked at him as if he just grew another head. She pushed him away forcibly and looked at him.

"Are you serious you're breaking up with me because of my brother? I would rather you be with Valese. Trunks is not a part of this relationship! Friends, are you serious with me Goten? I can't just be you friend anymore after all we've done. You would do this to me because of him?" Goten just stared at her as she stared to cry. That only made him feel ten times worse than before. Bulla was almost as tough as her father and for him to see her shed a tear on his behalf it was killing him.

"You don't love me". Bulla said just trying her best not to show how badly he was hurting her. Goten just looked up to the ceiling as tear can to his face. He walked over to her and held her close to him as she just wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know I love you." Goten said kissing her forehead and rubbing her hair. Goten wiped the tear from his face as his began to become wet her tears.

"Just one more time". Bulla said looking to him and pulling him toward her bedroom. He said nothing just allowed her to lead him wherever she wanted to take him.

**Capsule Corp**

Marron walked into the living quarters of Capsule Corp and just looked around. It was massive, it made Trunks old house look like a shack and her house look like a box on the side of the road. It was all nicely put together. Trunks told her to meet him there so they can get to the restaurant on time. Marron really didn't want to but she couldn't tell him no. He had been so great to her lately.

He had been so patience with her with this getting back to herself.

Trunks Briefs was nowhere to be seen. Marron didn't want to look as if she was noisy.

"May I help you"? Marron turned to see an older version of Bulla staring at her in sweat pants on and a shawl. "Oh I'm sorry if I woke you. I was looking for Trunks". Bulma smiled and sat down at the dining room table. "You're Marron, right? I've heard a lot about you."

Marron smiled and nodded to the heir to the C.C throne. "Come, sit and talk with me I don't bite". Marron looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "I think I'll just wait in the car. I don't want bother you". Bulma smirked at her and just laughed. Standing up she grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on the couch next to her.

"I insisted, I won't pry too much". Marron sat down as she forcefully insisted and just nodded. "Oh okay". Bulma sipped her tea and sat in on the marbled table. It looked like it weight at least a ton. "So I hear you have your own dance studio in the downtown area". Marron shyly nodded and just crossed her legs one above another and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry it's just you intimidate me a little". Bulma let out a girly giggle and shook her head. "Me? I'm harmless unless you piss me off or work for me." Marron nodded and let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm sorry it's just I figure you wouldn't like me because of the whole Danielle situation". Bulma almost spit out her tea on the hardwood floors of the luxurious mansion.

"I hate that bitch, I told him not to marry her. Did he tell you that he eloped with her because I told him I wasn't going to a wedding I didn't support? She turned him into a person I didn't like either." Marron just lowered her head.

"He doesn't talk to me about her. I don't talk to her either but I'm glad she's gone too". Bulma looked at the family portrait that hung on her wall it was of just Trunks. He took a picture with his arms crossed giving that famous smirk of his fathers. "I think you're good for him. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time".

A blush crept across her face as she listened to the compliments. She saw Trunks walk in as relief came over her. He smiled and walked over to where she sitting. Marron stood to meet him and he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Why have you been hiding such a gorgeous girl from me scared I might run her off, eh son"? Trunks rolled his eyes and placed an arm around Marron's petite waist. "That and you can be pushy." Bulma frowned and got up and slapped his back.

"Whatever don't listen to him Marron he's delusional". Marron smiled at the playful banter between mother and son. It was times like this that she missed her own mother. "You made me CEO of your company so I think that makes you the crazy one mother".

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him and looked at the time. "Have you talked to Bulla today? Her and Goten were supposed to be over for dinner they didn't reply to my text earlier". Trunks just shook his head in disagreement.

"No, but I wouldn't expect them to come". Bulma raised her eyebrow as she pulled a beer out the fridge and opened it over the sink. "What do you say that"? Marron gave him an equal puzzling look. He shrugged his shoulders. "Not that it's important but I told Goten that I didn't like him with her. That it's weird as hell and I don't want my best friend with my sister".

Bulma didn't say anything just stood there with her mouth agape.

"Why would you do that"? Marron asked before Bulma could form the words for herself. Trunks looked at his confused girlfriend frowned at her. She pushed his arm of her waist and stared at him. "Its' my sister Marron. I think I should have some say in whose she's with". Trunks could have only wished that his mother didn't find the words for him.

"No you don't at all. Bulla is nineteen years old and has her own voice. If your dad and I don't have a problem then there isn't one. I can't believe you, after all the shit you got from us including Bulla. We never tried to forbid you from being with her hoeish self. I feel sorry for you when she figures out your behind this." Bulma said walking up the stairs shaking her head, mumbling something under her breath about him being stupid.

Marron still just shook her head at him.

"Can we go to dinner now"? Marron just grabbed her jacket and walked out the door in front of him.

**Sangria Restaurant **

Marron drunk her water and just stared out the window at the sunset.

"Are you going to say anything"? Trunks asked drinking his dry martini. Marron rolled her eyes into his direction. "Thanks for dinner I guess". Trunks ran his hands through his hair and frowned. "Can you just try to salvage the night"?

Marron just shook her head and grabbed her purse. "Can you just take me home? I just can't believe you. They really care about each other." Trunks didn't get up. "No, I'm enjoying my night. Call a cab or just call Goten to come get you". Marron rolled her eyes got up.

"I'll walk asshole, just call me when you get over yourself and ready to apologize".

Trunks frowned and finished his drink then ordered another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad Business**

Author's Note: Drama Alert!

Marron sat in the middle of her studio her entire body ached for the days of hard training. There wasn't a muscle in her body that didn't feel like it was ready to fall apart. Marron looked at the tie and frowned. She had three hours until the ball at Capsule Corp was supposed to begin. She really wasn't into going but she promised the asshole of a boyfriend she had. They had been so distant it was ridiculous. Marron frowned but a promise was a promise. She had to practice because a very elite dance company was coming into town and they finally had three openings. The tryouts were being held in the capital Satan City in less than a month. Her mind was side tracked when she heard something suspicious.

Marron heard the door way open and looked to see who it was. "Hey can I talk to you for minute". Marron turned to see the blue haired heiress stylishly dressed to the nines as usually. "Um...hey Bulla B are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball"? Bulla nodded and walked onto the studio floor hearing her five-inch heels clamping down on the hardwood floors.

Marron stood up to greet her but she wasn't sure if she was there to chew her out about kissing Goten or if she was there to talk about something else.

"Can you keep a secret"? Marron was surprised as she looked around and nodded to her. "Yeah lets' go into my office and sit down". She nodded and followed the blonde dancer into the glass office. Marron sat down in one chair and looked at Bulla. She saw that there was worry in her face. Bulla folded her hands in her lap and looked at her.

"Marron let me make this very clear. You can't tell anyone this. Not Trunks, defiantly not Goten or anyone. Deal"? Marron nodded. She must have been really desperate if she wanted to talk to Marron about anything. Marron wouldn't exactly say they had a friendship. Just a wave when you walk by type thing.

Bulla took a deep breath and laced her fingers together.

"I'm pregnant". Marron just stared at her wide eyed and didn't know what to say. "By Goten". Bulla rolled her eyes and stared at her. "YES, BY GOTEN". She yelled loudly at the blonde. Marron held her hands up in defense and looked at her. Bulla took a deep breath and flipped her blue tresses over her shoulder.

"I don't see how you can be with him Marron. Trunks is a selfish asshole and doesn't even know it. At least my dad knows he's an ass but Trunks always thinks he's helping a situation when he is actually just fucking everything up." Bulla looked at Marron as she just frowned. "He means well, I and he aren't on the same page lately but he cares about you. He cares about Goten and I understand. Well I understand to a certain-"

Bulla stopped her mid-sentence as she looked at her phone and held her mouth agape. "Oh my gosh, speaking of the devil he just made headline news". Marron rose her perfectly arched eyebrows and looked at Bulla as she turned her phone around and turned up the volume.

_Breaking news in the city of sin. A new sex tape featuring Trunks Briefs and his ex-wife Danielle Vesey-Briefs has been leaked to the internet. This is not a normal sex tape in the least. The video disturbingly shows Trunks Briefs practically raping his wife at the time. Proving that the bruises and scars on the vixens' skin that had been photographed earlier in the relationship that she had always denied to speak about. It was not clear who had leaked the video but one thing is clear. Trunks Briefs is a domestic maniac. I mean if you only watch clips you can tell of the force he uses with her and ladies and gentleman it is gruesome. _

Marron stared at the phones screen and wanted to cry for his sake.

"Who would do that". Bulla's blood began to boil. Her sibling protectiveness was kicking in along with that legendary Saiyan tempter. "Danielle who the fuck else. I swear if I knew where she lived I's kill her right now." Marron was still in shock at the words they had used talking about him. She was mad but more than anything she felt like she needed to go see him right now.

"Why would she do that"? Marron asked standing up looking for her phone and jacket. "BECAUSE, it makes her look like the victim and Trunks like the big bad husband". Bulla said texting a death treat a million miles a second. "Is Trunks still going to be at the ball tonight"?

Bulla nodded. "Yes, my mom will make him go and seem like he is unaffected by the entire situation. " Marron shook her head and stood up to leave. "Bulla I have to go see him and I think you need to go and get ready and think about telling Goten".

Bulla rolled her blue eyes and shook her head in disagreement. "Whatever. Go luck getting into Capsule Corp. I can tell you that a million reporters are already out there." Marron locked the door leading Bulla out and ran to her car. She knew the private entrance to Capsule Corp that Trunks used. Her mind was racing faster than she was driving to Capsule Corp even though it was pretty close. She pulled into the gates and it looked like a concert was being held.

Cops had been dispatched and she barely made it to the entrance to enter the code to the sky scraping building.

Marron only shook her head at how fast things were going. It had been less than thirty minutes the news was released. Marron parked in the private parking lot and pressed another password to the elevator that lead to the top floor. Her heart was racing and her mind was going crazy. People stared at her as she walked through the high level office in a blue sports bra and ass tight leggings and a jacket that covered barely anything.

Marron walked to Trunks office and walked into what seemed like a screaming match with him and his mother.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE A SEX TAPE DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOT ONLY CAN YOU GO DOWN ON THIS BUT MY COMPANY. STOCKS HAVE DROPPED THREE PERCENT SINCE THE NEWS WAS RELEASED NOT TO INCLUDE ENDORSEMENTS HAVE BEEN RIPPED AWAT THAT TOOK YEARS TO BUILD`". Trunks sat with his head in his hands as his mother screamed at the top of her lungs at her.

Now she knew where Bulla got it from. They both looked as the door crept open as if anyone dared to intervene. "Marron, I wasn't expecting to see you for a while hell at all"? Marron gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt Bulma. I just wanted to make sure that Trunks was okay…"

Bulma smiled to her. "Hmpfh you didn't I was just telling him how stupid he is". Trunks hit his fist on the desk almost making it crack in half. "I didn't know mom. I swear to you I didn't know anything about the tape. She HAD to make it herself without me knowing. It seems just like her and I didn't force her to have sex with me either she told me to fuck her like a criminal. If I knew it would end up on PNN I wouldn't have. "

Bulma shook her head at him. "Let PR handle it and be at the ball on time with Marron and pray I don't kill her if she dares to show up". Bulma walked out the door slamming it making his picture fall off the wall. Trunks looked at the startled Marron and just stared at him and pushed his hair back out his face and breathed out into a deep frustration.

Marron looked at him and walked over to him as he sat on the edge of his desk. Without saying anything she just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Trunks was surprised and wrapped his arms and her waist and held her tightly placing his head on her shoulder breathing in the shampoo's fragrance from her hair. "I didn't think you'd be here right now".

Trunks said low cherishing the hug.

It had been awhile since they had been so close to each other for many factors in between.

"You were there for me and I know that you had nothing to do with this. I'm here for you like you were for me". She said looking into his bright blue eyes. Trunks smiled and pulled her into a kiss that seemed to last forever. His looped his hands on her thighs pulling her up on his lap kissing her. Tasting her mouth and enjoying every second of her. Marron didn't mind because it had been awhile.

Since their argument two weeks ago she had been staying at her apartment and him at his own. Marron pulled him closer by his neck as his hands wondered up and down her sore body. It had been a month and a half since they had sex and the frustration had just became more apparent then she noticed. Trunks pulled away and looked at her.

"You're not mad"? Trunks asked looking at her. Marron was actually irritated that he stopped his gentle assault on her. "No, I'm upset thinking that now I have a constant reminder that you've had really crazy sex with her". Trunks frowned and placed his forehead on her's.

"Well Marron if you want. I can take you back to your place since its closer and have crazy sex with you until it's time to get ready for the event. I mean like wild things in any position you want because I really wanted you… it's been a long time. I'll even go down on you first". Marron's face turned red as he began to rub her private making her bit her lip as he smiled at the reaction he was causing her.

"You drive". Marron said hoping off him grabbing him by the hand pulling him out the office.

**One Hour into the Ball**

Bulla looked around the ball room all night for Goten and she figured he was a no show. She aimlessly walked out into the balcony of the extravagant hotel that was bought out for the night. Bulla even went above and beyond with her appearance for the night. Every man noticed her except for the one she wanted. The man that she craved more than anything in the world was missing from her night.

Her dress was anything but simple. A black dress that had a deep V in the front and a circular opening on the back. Of the dress, a gold simple chain with the small Saiyan insignia held between her breast and her hair was neatly parted down the middle as the waves were equally applied throughout the azul hair lf flowed down her flawless back.

A tear threatened to fall as she thought of her situation.

She wanted to tell him so much but he wouldn't even text her if she tired. Bulla wanted to tell him she wasn't ready for this, she wanted to say she didn't want to have a baby at nineteen and that she was scared but that. That wasn't in her nature to admit her feelings, but to him. She was do anything and say anything no matter how vulnerable she made herself.

Bulla felt warm arm around her waist and looked up smiling only for it not to be him. Her frowned disappeared. Pulling the unfamiliar arm away she looked at the drunken man. "Get off of me before I throw you over this balcony and pray you don't die on impact". The man looked at her in an intoxicated fear and backed away. Bulla placed her arm on the banister and propped her face up with her hands.

Then she felt what seemed like another arm on her waist as she went to punch the old man in his stomach. Her hand was caught in an instant as she went to attack.

"Still feisty I see". Goten said smoothly looking at her. Bulla pushed him away from her and looked at with hurt in her eyes. "You fucking bet. Don't touch me you self-centered maniacal ass-"His lips stopped her from talking as she didn't try to stop him. This was the moment she begged in her dreams to be real every night. She wrapped her arms on his neck and bit his tongue as he entered her mouth and pushed her against the banister.

Goten pulled away and looked down at her and looked into her alluring eyes. He looked at her and seen a tear fall. "Bulla I'm sorry if I hurt you". Bulla gently pushed him away and walked a couple feet away from him.

"It's okay. You've only cut off all contact for me. Told me you loved me and left and pretty much choose my brother over me leaving me alone like a sad little puppy. You might be sorry but you're not going to change anything. Your weak and you made your choice". Goten watched her pacing back and forth and couldn't tell what was so different about her maybe it was the dress.

"Your right but, I'm going to figure this out for you because I'm dying without you". Goten said walking closer to her, Bulla made her escape quick and didn't even bother look back to him

"Well do it fast or you won't having anyone to come back to". Bulla held back her hormonal tears as she refused to be an option to him.

**The Dinner Table**

Marron and Trunks awkwardly at the table and BOTH of her parents sat across from them and Bulma and Vegeta sat next to them. Bulla sat opposite to Goten as she avoided eye contact.

That was a surprised she wasn't ready for in the least. It had been very awkward. Her happy mood from her sexual adventure with Trunks only a mere hour ago wasn't even enough to pull her out her mood. Her mother's cold eyes motioned between Vegeta and herself.

"So Vegeta plan on competing this year". Vegeta rolled his eyes at the question. "If it means humiliating a thing like yourself then yes. It almost sounds like fun". Bulma elbowed him in the shoulder not even fazing him. Trunks only shook his head in embarrassment. It would have been fine if it ended there but no such luck.

"Humiliate me? You must have lost your mind monkey boy. Unless you plan on cheating again then might have some sort of chance". Marron's eyes grew as big as the dinner plate in front of her as everyone saw the fight escalating before them.

Vegeta slammed his fist on the table spilling drinks and what not as his anger got the best of him. "Say something like that again and I can prove my superior status over a low life excuse for a warrior right now. I am Prince of-"Eighteen stood up and slammed her hand down on the table as well getting the attention of the ball room since they were certain attention. Bulma just got up left the table yelling and cussing about her family and drama.

"Prince of what? A dead race, I'm sure if you became king there demise would have been more imminent!" Marron stood up and threw her napkin down and screamed. "Mom just shut up for once in your life just accept things instead of trying to change it. I swear you wish you can control everything but you can't. Could you pretend to be a human for a fucking day instead of a cold hard android that you were? You shouldn't have come".

Trunks and the rest of the table stood in shock. At the entire situation. Android? Trunks thought to himself well that made so much since and why he didn't have to hold back with her. He decided to give her some space and attempt to pull his father away from a fight along with Goten.

"Dad. Mom is going to be so pissed if you hit anyone. I don't even think she can be any madder than what she is now. Between you and Trunks today she might just lose it". Vegeta stormed out the room with Eighteen leaving in the other direction with Krillen in tow trying to cover his face in embarrassment. After a couple of minutes of calming down his family everyone began to return to the table.

His heart stopped as he heard three gun shoots very close as people began to scream and duck. "GET THE BRIEFS OUT OF HERE" The security yelled trying to push Bulla out the door and looking for his mother. He focused his energy to see if everyone was okay. Trunks took off as he noticed one life force dropping quickly. "Marron…"

**Five Minutes Earlier in the Courtyard**

Marron paced back and forth adjusted her tight silver dress that was loose and the bottom. The dress was a mermaid cut and the material shined and complimented her well as all her hair was up a neat bun. Trunks even bought her sapphire earrings to complete the outfit that was so carefully planned. She looked quite literally like a million dollars.

"Look at you, you don't belong here." Marron turned to see Danielle standing there with one hand behind her back which had Marron suspicious. "Your one to talk really. Why are you here? Are you looking for Trunks because I'll be more than happy to point you in his direction? I'm sure he'd enjoy to tell you a couple of things." Marron was uneasy as she looked at Danielle her hair lost its normal shine and she looked tired and strung out on some sort of drug.

"Oh don't you worry about him. I have something for him too". Taking in account her appearance she wasn't there for that party. She was wearing a black tank top and blue sweatpants and her hair was in a tangled mess. She wasn't sure how she got in Bulla banded her from the list. "What do you want"? Marron asked backing away from the desperate looking girl.

"To kill you". Danielle pulled a gun from behind her back and Marron just stared at her in disbelief at her words and actions. "You want to kill me. Not only that but because of a guy that you cheated on and divorced. I don't get you!" Danielle let a tear fall from her face.

"I love him and you don't. If you're wondering how I know that then ask him. He's been talking to me almost every night on the phone. Telling me how much he misses my body and what he wants to do to me when he sees me. Disgusting things really because you're not around and you don't love him. I make him tell me he loves me every time he gets off the phone. I even knew you moved out and believe me he called me first, Marron. He said if you weren't with him he'd be back with me, but he said loved you and wouldn't cheat. So it's so easy. If you would have left after I posted the video. I wouldn't have to do this". Marron looked at her and refused to cry.

"You can have him, you two deserve each other." Marron turned her back and slowly began to walk away. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME MARRON JUU"!

The far from lucid raven haired girl screamed in the courtyard.

"Fuck you, Danielle" Marron kept walking until she heard three shots being fired and everything turned dark and pain a wasn't something she felt. Her eyes opened to a flying sensation of and looked up to see Trunks carrying her.

"Marron…you're going to be okay. I'm so sorry".

Her eyes closed back and she drifted in and out of conscience.

**Author's Note: Marron doesn't die! What do you think should happen when she wakes up?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Not Enough**

Trunks paced the floors on the tiled hallways. Marron had been in surgery for about an hour after he brought her in. Almost everyone had changed and met him back at the hospital. No one seemed more worried then. Him, he didn't know. He need to know why anyone would want to hurt Marron. Goten came over to him as he walked into the door.

"Did the doctor say anything to you yet? Is she okay"? Trunks just shrugged his shoulder he wasn't sure. He wasn't able to access her injuries since he flew like hell to get her there. Eighteen came into the room with the usual scowl on her face. Trunks wasn't in the mood for any drama so he just decided to walk down the hallway of their private waiting room.

Reports had already been swarming him all day. Not it was almost impossible to make a move without it being photographed.  
Thankfully no one saw him fly into the ER. Trunks frowned looking at his watch. He looked up and saw a smiling doctor coming his way. "Okay Mr. Briefs. Marron is going to be fine. She will be sore for a couple weeks but no major damage luckily the shooter wasn't a good shot. One bullet skinned her arm and the other hit her in the leg but nothing serious. "Trunks sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much doctor. Can I go see her"? The doctor nodded and walk down the lit corridor and disappeared. Trunks ran back down to the waiting room to see a range of emotions.

"Marron is going to be fine". Eighteen looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Of course she is. Did you think a mere weak human could kill her"? Trunks rolled his eyes at the tainted blonde and decided to hold his tongue. His mother ran up to him as she fought her way through the door. "Trunks…We need to talk now". Bulma pulled him down the same hallway and pulled him into a room.

"The cops found the shooter." Trunks eyes widen as he waited for the answer. "It was…Danielle and she admitted to trying to kill Marron. The damnest thing is she said that you said if Marron wasn't around you would be with her". Trunks looked at his mother in disbelief. He couldn't understand. His blood began to boil he clinched his fist and punched a hole in the wall behind them. Bulma jumped and looked at him as he pushed his hair out his face.

He was still wearing his suit and he sat down in the chair behind her. "I'm going to kill her"! Trunks yelled jumping up out the seat. Bulma walked over to him and hugged her son tightly. "Marron needs you right now. Calm down, everything is going to be handled. I promise". Trunks closed his eyes and listened to the soothing words of his mother and he nodded. He felt the beast inside of him going back into a slumber.

"Your right mother."

**In the waiting room**

Bulla jumped up and ran into the bathroom nearest covering her mouth. Goten looked at her and watched Trunks walk into Marron's room down the hallway. No one really paid too much attention to Goten following Bulla. Expect for Bulma who raised an eyebrow to the suspicious behavior her daughter had been displaying lately.

Bulla leaned over the bathroom sink and pulled out mouth wash from her purse to clean her mouth out from the purging scent of puke. She slid down the bathrooms tiled walls and held her stomach. "I can't do this". Goten opened the door and saw her laying there on the floor with her perfect hair now in disarray. Goten closed and locked the door behind himself and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you okay, Bulla"? She looked at him and nodded and stood up walking over to the mirror. Goten watched her walk as she wore tight black leggings and an orange loose t-shirt that barely covered her ass. Goten just couldn't help to look at her in a sensual way but, still something wasn't right about her. She splashed water in her face and wiped it off with the brown hard paper towel.

"I'm fine. I just had too much to drink". Goten walked behind her and looked at her in the mirror. "You only drunk water and you're a terrible liar". Goten lied his head on her shoulders and his eyes became wide as he realized just what made her different to him…she was pregnant. He felt the small beam of life in her. He tried to keep his composure as she turned and faced him.

No gap of air was left between them as she was only half an inch from his lips. "No, I'm actually a really good liar". Goten pushed his hips against hers and pushed her hair out her face so he could take in her flawless features.

"I don't care about what Trunks says anymore. I want you Bulla. I want to be there for you despise everything or anything. I want you now…" Bulla bit her lip and looked into his deep eyes and smelt his pleasant cologne. "Take me." Bulla said licking his neck and kissing his warm skin.

"I can't I want to make love to you for a very long time, nice and slow. Make sure I don't miss anything. Taste everything. I don't want a quickie". Bulla moaned into his neck and pulled away from him. Bulla pushed him back with one finger into the wall.

"Oh baby just think about how good I'd feel around you. I can feel how hard you're getting just by being this close… Think about it Goten. Just think about how dripping wet it is just for you, how long can you resist me"? Goten pushed her against the wall and slid his hands down her pants inserting two fingers into her. Bulla moaned and licked her lips. "It's so wet and tight". Goten said moving his fingers into her wetness as her head rested against the hard wall.

Goten pulled his fingers away and licked them. "I have to stop." Bulla looked at him and ran her fingers down the front of his jeans and rested her hands on his very erected member. "Goten…you can't go out there with this". She said flicking his pants making him jump a little bit at how tender he was.

He couldn't have imagined that she was about to do next as she was very unpredictable. Bulla got down on her knees and pulled him out of his jeans and put his thickness in her mouth making him moan loudly in the small one person bathroom. It was the best feeling he could have experience besides being inside her.

She was amazing as she worked on him. Goten pulled her hair back so he could watch her. That only made him harder. Bulla pulled away and looked up at him. "You can finish if you want". Goten's mouth went dry as he listened to her words.

**Marron's Hospital Bed**

Trunks walked in and saw a barely awake Marron with an IV in her arm. Her eyes looked extremely tired as he saw her bandaged arm and leg. She rolled over and looked away from him slowly as the pain she was in showed.

He raised his lavender eyebrow and looked at her. Trunks walked over to the side she was looking at and she tried to roll the other way. "Would you stop and tell me what's wrong"? Marron looked at him and stared. Marron pulled a list from the side of her bed and handed it to me.

_You're an asshole_

_You've been talking to your ex-wife_

_Your ex-wife shot me because you're an asshole_

Trunks balled up the paper list and tossed it in the trash and pulled up a chair. "I was wrong to talk to her but just think Marron you haven't talked to me in almost a month. I called you and you ignored me or told me you were busy. I mean you acted like you hated me. I'm sorry she shot you she's a crazy bitch and they arrested her. I'm sorry I mean I don't know what you want me to do." Marron tried her best to sit her as her entire body ached.

"Why would you do something like that? After all the bullshit we've been through together you choose to handle it like this." Marron said in a weak melatone voice. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"To be honest. I didn't even think we were together anymore. That doesn't make it right, Marron. It was a mistake but she was there for me when you wouldn't even say anything. Over an argument that had nothing to do with you in the first place." Marron just turned away and shot him a bird. "I would yell at you but I'm too high of pain killers because your lover shot me". Marron said dully and stared at the wall.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite! You fool blown made out with my best friend and I forgave you without question because I knew you meant nothing by it. I was stupid and I'm not going to beg you. She not my lover. I love you and you won't even say it back because you're scared." Marron looked at the wall as a tear fell from her face on to the standard covers.

"I was there for you when Daryl tried to rape you and I waited for you and you never came back around. I can take you not understand how I feel about you but your just being a stubborn bitch. I don't know you love me. I don't know what you think because you won't talk to me!" He yelled in the room. He shook his head and opened the window.

"Just leave me alone, Marron. I don't know what you want from me. I don't know how you feel so just fuck it. I tried but it's just so futile with you." He jumped out the window and took to the sky.

"I do love you". She said as she squeezed her eyes tightly.

**Three Days Later at the Juu Mansion**

Marron sat up and looked at her ceiling in her old bedroom and looked at her phone for the fifteenth time in with in the last five minutes. She called Trunks and texted him and left messages. It had been weird. She was always the one to ignore him and now the shoe was on the other foot and it was driving her nuts. Her parents were taken care of her and her mother had even brought her a magazine yesterday to read.

It was Dance Elite and she smiled at the peace offer as she received it that day.

Goten was coming to see her today and she was excited to see someone besides her parents. Her father was smothering her from years of missed affection. Marron's smiled as she heard a knock on her door when she saw a smiling face.

"Hey there Tupac". Marron rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He sat the sunflowers down on her dresser and kissed her cheek sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank you they are my favorite". He smiled and handed her a box with a card attached. "That's from Bulla". Marron raised her perfectly arched brows and looked at him.

"Bulla? When did you talk to her"? Goten just gave her a childish grin. "This morning while she made my breakfast…" He said coyly smiling at her. Marron pushed him slightly and smiled.

"You're such a dog. Does Trunks know about this"? Goten grabbed a cookie off her nightstand and ate a couple and shrugged his shoulders. "He took off after the hospital. I don't know where he went, he'll be fine but I have to tell you something". Marron grabbed the cookie at his hand and ate it. Opening the later at the same time. She held up one finger to Goten to tell him to wait.

_Thank you for helping me when I need it. This is for you, it's a vacation for two to Italy maybe you can find a better boyfriend and take him. –Love B_

Bulla opened the box and saw to plane ticket and a hotel key.

Marron smiled and set it to the side. "So what's up"? Goten looked at her and too the card. "What did you listen to her about"? Marron shook her head cooly and looked at her as he narrowed his eyes.

"Anyways. You can't tell anyone but….Bulla is pregnant and she won't tell me. I'm going to be a dad"! He said almost yelling in excitement. Marron's eyes widened as she stared at him. "Ummm…how do you know then"? Marron said trying to sound clueless as she grabbed another cookie from the silver platter. Trying to stuff her face to keep from saying anything in criminating.

"I can sense energy signature and when I touch her. Its small but I can feel it and it's like a pulsating warmness but… he doesn't want me to know…" Marron watched his smile disappear from his face and looked at her. Goten laid at the bottom on the bed and looked up to the ceiling of the beach house.

Marron looked at him and closed her robe and pushed back the covers.

"Listen. She told me the night before the ball and… I don't think she wants to…keep it". Goten's face had a look of terror on it as Marron spoke the words to him. "What? Why?" He said standing up, he felt his breathe getting shallow and he began dizzy.

"Goten calm down…She's young and scared. I understand it but it's something you two need to work out together. You can't make her change her mind but you can tell her what you think because you help make it". Goten stopped pacing and looked at her and nodded. He saw the door opening and saw a blonde walk in the door with her normal scowl.

"Get out now Saiyan." Goten nodded and hugged Marron lightly and said his goodbyes. "Bye Marron, bye Eighteen". She rolled her icy blue eyes and slammed the door in his face. Marron smiled and saw that her mother was in a good mood today.

Marron sat down on the bed and ate one more cookie and watched her mom leaning on the door she had just almost broken. "Hey mom". Eighteen looked at her and walked up to her and grabbed the last cookie off the tray. "Your father spoils you it's ridiculous".

Marron shrugged her shoulders and turned on the TV and saw for the third day Danielle and Trunks were the headline. She turned off the TV and laid down on her pillow and stared at her mom.

"Your pretty spoiled too mom. I mean you're working out in designer shorts." Eighteen frowned at her daughter and looked at her checking her phone and frowning. "The boy isn't worth your stress. You should be focusing on getting better instead of thinking about that Saiyan". Marron sighed and looked at her wallpaper on her phone. It was a picture of her and Trunks after a run. They were both sweaty and he was kissing her cheek.

"Mom. I messed up. I let my anger get in the way of how I really felt about him. Now he's…gone. I don't know if he's going to want me when he gets back either. I was such a bitch to him." Eighteen sat on the bed and looked at her only child and pushed her slightly to get her attention. "Ouch". Marron said holding her arm in pain.

"Listen. That boy is crazy for you. He couldn't help but stare at you all night. Yeah you probably did mess up Marron but. If he really cares he won't be able to stay away". Marron wanted to cry at her mother's touching words but she couldn't break down in front of her mother.

"Thank You".


	15. Chapter 15

**Completed**

Trunks sat on the edge of the bed. His feet dangled on the hardwood flooring of the hotel he had been residing at for the last week. He didn't want to go home. He was scared of what he might do to Danielle. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to kill her for trying to kill Marron. He knew that it was partially his fault.

If he never answered her calls or texted her back neither of them would be in this situation.

Then he lied to Marron. He told her it was nothing inappropriate. Only thing he didn't do was sleep with her.

He hated himself. It was true he told Danielle how much he wanted her and what he wanted to do with her. It was wrong and now he paid for it. The sex tape was big and hurt Capsule Corp and his image but she went after his heart, after Marron.

He couldn't face her. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to hurt her again, but the Saiyan and pride in him told him to go back. If his father saw him right now he would probably kick his ass. For all his self-loathing. Trunks pushed his long hair out his face and covered his face with his hands.

Trunks knew he had to come clean. He promised he won't hurt her again.

Danielle was going away for a long time but he needed to know that it was for an even longer time.

**Marron's House. **

Marron carried a small box and bulla and Goten were behind her carrying her heavier things. She was finally moving back into her house. She smiled at her friends as they helped her but she couldn't believe a week had pasted and he hadn't come back. She could even tell that Goten and Bulla was worried. They sat down the suitcases and watched Marron just stare at the sky as she left the door open.

Marron propped herself up on the doorway and just kept looking at the skies. Maybe he was serious, maybe he wasn't going to come back. She didn't get to tell him that she loved him.

Bulla walked over to her and grabbed the box from her hands. Snapping her out of her trance she only smiled to Bulla trying to hide the sadness behind her eyes. Marron pushed her long blonde hair out her face and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just happy to be home". Goten sighed looking at his best friend. Goten rubbed her shoulder softly.

"Bulla lets go we have dinner with my mom tonight, I'm sure Marron wants to get settled". Bulla nodded and hugged her and said her goodbye. Goten kissed her cheek and looked at her. "I'll give you a call if he comes back. Take it easy and call me if you need anything". Marron nodded and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything". Goten smiled and left her alone in the house.

It seemed like a life time ago since she'd been there. She turned around and drug her feet to the couch and just pulled a cushion into her chest and hugged it. Letting out a deep breathe like she had been holding it in for days.

Hurt

Anxiety

Uncertainty

Those were the only feelings in her mind at the moment. Marron looked to her blinds as she saw the sun disappear behind the dark clouds and light rain hit her window. Marron got up and walked into her room. Stripping down to her underwear she opened her drawers and pulled out a pair of blue sweatpants and white long sleeve shirt. Grabbing her robe from behind the door she closed the door behind her.

It was odd being back there.

She had spent so many nights with Trunks his home felt like her's even though it had been so long since she'd been there.

Marron literally shook her head from the thought and turned on her kettle to start some tea. She usually loved the rain but today it was making her sad. She opened her back sliding door and pulled her chair from the kitchen table and propped her feet up on an ottoman and just watched the rain fall from the sky hitting her overgrown grass. She just didn't know what to do. Should she just simply forget and move on. Even though the concept was easier said than achieved. Or should she fight for him. This mess was her fault.

If she just told him months ago how she felt he probably would have never called her in the first place. It didn't matter what they talked about she just wanted him back. She need him back. The feeling of suffering was being cleared defined by her mood the last back week.

It was painful. She just wanted to be able to tell him how she felt that was all.

Marron knew lying to him was painful. After all he'd been through with psycho girl she should have just trusted his feelings were true.

She turned to see the kettle boiling and whistling and at the same time she heard a light and subtle knock on her front door. It could be anyone but she figured it was Goten check up on her again. Dragging her feet lazily over the door she rubbed her bandage on her leg as it was still pretty sore from the wound. Thank God Danielle was an awful shot.

Marron opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes. "Trunks…I didn't think I was going to see you for an awhile". Marron looked at the man in front of her drenched from the rain. Wearing a white t-shirt that stuck to him as if his muscles were sculpted. His hair was wet and black sweat pants. "Can I come in please? I just want to talk". Marron swallowed hard and opened the door so he could come in. Marron looked at him like he was a ghost.

"How is your leg"? Trunks asked awkwardly standing in her living room. "I'm going to miss a big audition but it should be back to normal in about another two weeks." Marron walked away and pulled the kettle away from the stovetop. Walking into her linen closet she grabbed him a towel and threw it at him gently. Trunks nodded and wiped his face. Trunks headed for the door.

"This was a bad idea. I'm just going to go". Marron looked at him and grabbed his hand gently. "I would rather you stay". Marron said biting her lip and looking at him. Trunks turned and looked at her and saw her eyes. He knew those eyes and well. Trunks loved how she bit her lip when she was excited or nervous. She walked closer pulling him in and placed a hand on his cheek.

Trunks closed the gap between them and kissed her lips slowly. Her lips were warm and soft as he only pecked her slowly. He kissed her again this time more firmly pull her face into his hands. He never forgot how much he craved her. Marron welcomed his wet touch as he backed her up against the wall. His hands ran widely through her hair as her's wrapped on his strong neck.

Trunks pushed away as he remembered the reason he was there.

"Marron, I lied to you. I did tell her I wanted to have sex with her and I did tell her I would if I wasn't with you. I'm sorry I lied and I'm-"Trunks was stopped by a hard slap on the face. Marron looked at him with a tear in her cerulean eyes. His face stung from the slap and he just looked down to her. Marron slapped him again and went to push him but he grabbed her hands and restrained her from striking him again.

"I was sitting her thinking you left because I never got to tell you I love you. I thought that's why you left not because of a guilty conscience. You probably fucked her too. Why not go bail her out and keep fucking her. Let me go!" Marron squirmed to get away from his grip so she could hit him some more. "No Marron I didn't I swear I didn't. If you mean it. I love you too and I'm sorry but I can't say it enough or change it".

"You don't hurt people you love. You don't but you're so confused in the head and desperate for her. You went back again and I'm done". Marron said with tears rolling down her face. Trunks let her go and just went to wipe the tears away but was met with a harsh push away.

"You deserve her. You deserve to be miserable". Marron said wiping her face clean. "I don't want her. I want you. I love you. I know you love me too". Trunks said coming closer to her. "I love you" He repeated pulling her into his chest.

Marron tried to pull away again but couldn't as his grip was to strong.

"I don't want you Trunks". Marron said starting not to struggle against him.

Marron looked up to him and looked away sharply as she didn't want him to see her tears. "I was wrong to ignore you but I don't want to be with you". Trunks looked into her eyes and nodded. "Okay." Trunks said letting her go he walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Maybe we can try again one day". Trunks said opening the door. Marron wiped her face and nodded. "Maybe. I'm sorry too." Marron said walking over to the door she handed him and umbrella. "Thanks". He said. Trunks wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe we can go to lunch…as friends one day". He gave her a smile. "Yeah I'd like that". Trunks said walking to his car as the rain poured down. Marron closed the door and leaned against it.

"Maybe we could be together one day Trunks Briefs, one day."


End file.
